Never Say Goodbye
by Inuyoukai123
Summary: re edited- 2 friends,one of loyalty,one of a low class.Fell in forbidden love.Kakarot is supposedly killed,Vegeta mourns thinkin he is gone forever,turnin him into the cold being he is.But one day his lost is found but not entirely,Kakarot lost his saiyan memories what will they do now tht they are reunited wit eachother?Rated M I'll mark it ahead so u may skip & genderbender later
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on fanfiction, I'm still trying to get the hang of things and figure stuff out! So sorry if there's any mistakes :(! **

Also first chapters events might seem to be rushed? Or say fast but it's all going to lead up to the main part which I promised will not be as fast! Bear with me :) also Reviews would be great and helpful!

PS: characters may not be in character but this is because they were younger, they'll be somewhat normal as they grow up!

Story might seem mushy at first but its going to grow to a drama/action/love story thingy!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: First Meeting

...

"Prince Vegeta your father has called for you," a large, well built saiyan kneeled down on the porch. In front of him stood a young boy with hair spiked up like flames, about the age of 14, his onyx eyes watching the courtyard as younger saiyan children trained. He wore a blue spandex suit along with the traditional saiyan armor, the royal family's crest gleamed on his right chest plate as bright red cape flowed down his back.

"Hn, tell him I am busy, I do not wish to speak to the old man." Young Vegeta scoffed as he turned around to face the kneeling saiyan. "But my prince the king claims it important you be there, princess Cherry from planet Frutopia is here along with her father, King Citrus." The tall saiyan spoke again, his eyes not leaving the ground. The prince growled in frustration, "Fine, Come with me Nappa." Vegeta strode past the other saiyan and straight into the courtyard as Nappa followed closely behind.

All the children in the court yard were about 10-12 years old and trained viciously but as soon as they saw their prince walking towards them they all stopped and kneeled as he passed. The young saiyan prince just rolled his eyes in disgust, all of them were of a low class than him.

"Kneel down you idiot! That's the prince you got to show him respect" a harsh voice could be heard in the crowd. Vegeta stopped walking, at the corner of his eye he could see two boys, one who was older with long black, spikey hair and the other a bit younger being held down by him. "But I just want to see! He doesn't scare me he's not even big at all" he squirmed underneath the older boy. Vegeta's brows furrowed as he flicked his wrist, motioning all in his way to move aside. "Well what do we have here? Raditz what are you doing here, you earned your elite rank yet your fooling around with these lower class apes!"

The older boy with the long hair stood up and bowed. "Greeting prince Vegeta I was just checking on my younger brother," He then sent a glare at the younger boy who stood up next to him and dusted himself off, not caring he was standing level with the prince. Raditz tried forcing his head down but was stopped by Vegeta.

"Interesting, your brother seems not to respect me, tell me brat what is your name?" the younger boy looked at him with big innocent eyes then shyly hid behind Raditz.

"Kakarot." his older brother answered for him. Vegeta arched a brow at the young boy who looked 12, Raditz was older than the prince by 4 years, he was a very good fighter which gained him an elite rank at such a young age.

"Hmph whatever, I'll let you go this time just because he's your brother Raditz, otherwise I wouldn't mind taking him out, it would just make our superior race have one less weak, low class trash " The cocky prince smirked devilishly as he turned to walk away.

"Hey take that back! I may be of a lower class but that doesn't mean I'm weak or trash! Infact I bet I'm stronger than you!"

"You stupid brat, kneel down and ask for forgiveness he's the prince!" Raditz growled and shoved him down to Vegetas feet, knowing his little brother was in for it.

"No I don't care, he's mean" The boy protested as he leapt back onto his feet.

"Mean am I? I'll show you mean you disobedient brat!" Vegeta growled as he grabbed the younger boy by the collar of his shirt and flung him across the field, then laughed. "Come on Kakarot, let's see this power of yours!" at that he dashed towards the dust pile.

All the others watched fearfully as their prince punched Kakarot hard in the gut then an uppercut sending the boy into the sky. The prince then leapt up after him and elbowed him back down, grinning as blood spilled from the youngers mouth. Kakarot grinned as he wiped the blood spilling from the corners of his mouth and lifted himself back up. "What's wrong boy? Thought you were stronger than me?" Vegeta mocked as Kakarot flew towards him, he then smirked knowingly anticipating his attack. But then was shocked as the boy disappeared. Just where'd the boy go? Everyone gasped in shock as Kakarot appeared above him, then to his left, then right, leaving several after images of himself confusing the agitated prince greatly.

'How could he be so damn fast?!'

When Vegeta was least expecting it Kakarot appeared behind him and kicked the prince, sending him flying. But he didn't stop there, the lower class saiyan then appeared infront of a shocked Vegeta and with a smirk, punched him hard in the gut, sending his small body flying once again into a pile of boulders. Everyones eyes widened as Vegeta struggled to get up, even Raditz did not expect this from his brother.

"Not bad," Vegeta smirked as he wiped his own blood spilling from the corner of his lips. Nappa was about to step in but stopped as his prince held out his palm. "No, he's mine."

Kakarot was incredibly fast for his age, Vegeta couldn't see his movements, not even a slip. The royal saiyan growled in frustration as the others pitch black eyes stared back at him full of innocence. Both boy's lips curved into a smirk as they dashed forward, launching punches and kicks only to be stopped by a beam shot right between them. Both boys turned their heads up towards the balcony watching as King Vegeta glared at them sternly.

"Nappa, I sent you to bring me my son and I find him here fooling around with children!" the king growled. Nappa kneeled for his king. "I apologize my liege, we were on our way but ran into a little problem." The saiyan king crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. "Vegeta what is the meaning of all this?"

"Father, this little brat wouldn't show me the proper respect, I had to teach him a lesson." Vegeta spat at Kakarot who looked up at the king slightly in fear. King Vegeta studied the boy, his son had wounded him well but the boy put up a good fight as shown from the wounds on the prince. "Well boy what do you have to say for yourself."

"Hey! My name is Kakarot, not boy," he plainly replied. The kings brows rose in surprise, such boldness coming from the kid. He then let out a laugh, "You are one odd child indeed, as both of your punishment I will have Kakarot be your partner from now on, you must do whatever prince Vegeta says but Vegeta," the kings eyes shifted over to his son. "You are not allowed to treat him any less you would Nappa, understood, perhaps then the boy will gain the proper respect for you and you will perhaps make a friend." With the flick of his hand he dismissed everyone leaving a very mad prince and an upset Kakarot.

"This is utterly ridiculous, I'm stuck with this insolent brat?" Prince Vegeta growled as Nappa tried to calm him down.

"Raditz I don't want to be near him, do something," the younger saiyan whined to his brother for help. Raditz sighed, "I told you to do what I said you never listened to me, so now you got to pay the price, just be good and happy the King let you off easy for harming the prince." Kakarot snorted and rolled his eyes. "But I am very proud, when did you gain that amazing speed, your going to be a great warrior some day!"

"You think I can ever be as strong as you? I train extra hard whenever your gone on missions!" The younger boy blushed as scratched the back of his head. "I bet your going to be even stronger! But anyways I was here for a reason so listen brother I have a mission, I'll be gone for about two weeks or three so please behave, try being his friend not enemy , I want to know I won't have to worry about you." Raditz messed his younger siblings hair. "I'm sorry brother but I promise I'll be good from now on! Come back soon okay?" With that Raditz was off, leaving Kakarot with the angry prince.

"Come on Stupid, what are you waiting for?" Vegeta barked and made his way to his quarters to clean up. Kakarot sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, but he promised Raditz, maybe it would be fun trying to befriend the prince, it sure was a challenge. "Coming!" he chased after the prince with a smile. Oh he'd become his friend, even if they had a rough start.

***Later On****

"Go shower you dirty moron! You will be attending the meeting with me!" Prince Vegeta growled in frustration as he began wearing his new set of armor. "And hurry up! I don't got all day!"

"Yes, Vegeta," the younger saiyan hopped into the shower quickly knowing Vegeta would be mad at the fact he didn't use his title. The prince mumbled under his breath angrily as he checked him self over once again and sighed.

'Another stupid meeting, this time I'll be stuck with a moron by my side and that annoying princess!' The young prince thought as he sat on his bed and waited for Kakarot. His dark eyes slid to the side as the washroom door slid open and out came a half naked Kakarot, his messy black hair wet and dripping as he walked towards him. Vegeta swallowed an unexpected lump in his throat as he examined the younger saiyan in front of him. He was tall and more muscular than himself, his innocent dark eyes just made him the more adorable!

"Hey Vegeta you got any spare armor or something so I look appropriate?" Kakarot spoke, breaking Vegetas trance, causing him to blush. "Hey are you okay? Helloooo Vegeta!" Kakarot waved both his arms trying to catch his attention. Growling in confusion of what just occurred, the prince got up and walked over to his closet and threw him a new outfit. "Wear it and meet me outside in five minutes got it?" the prince spoke in his usual harsh voice as he exited the chamber leaving a curious Kakarot.

"Heh I must be breaking through to him already!" He giggled as he rushed to get ready.

Few minutes later...

'What just happened in there! What was that odd warm feeling when I looked at that clown!' Vegeta mentally scowled as the door slid open behind him.

"Let's go!" Kakarot rushed passed him towards the grand hall, turning back to stick out his tongue. "Last one there has to kiss the others foot!" The prince grumbled in annoyance at the childish gesture but chased after him anyways. They both came to a skidding halt at the grand doors, both panting and recovering. "I won so kiss my foot!" Kakarot laughed as he held up his foot.

"Hah, you are wrong moron, It is I who won!" Vegeta huffed as he straightened his posture. His facial expression unchanged as well.

"How about we say it's a tie?" The younger insisted as he too straightened his stance.

"Do not be so prosperous, you just do not want to kiss my foot!" Vegeta teased which surprised himself, Kakarrot began to laugh.

"Maybe, or you just don't want to admit defeat from a low class saiyan!" He teased back. Vegeta turned to reply only to stare with mouth agape at the sight. The outfit he had given Kakarot had made him so much more... appealingThe black spandex hugged his leg muscles snugly, outlining just how well built he was, the white sleeveless armor showed off his muscular arms and the white boots matched perfectly. Not only that but his tail was neatly brushed and wrapped around his waist as well.

"Vegeta your doing that thing again, it's like your off in a whole new world.." Kakarots voice faded into a whisper as he got so close to a inch away from prince Vegetas own face. Their eyes locked for a silent moment. "Move stupid, we're late thanks to you!"the prince suddenly growled back in his usual tone then shoved him aside, hiding his flushed red cheeks. Kakarot stared as the Prince walked into the hall, he was curious to what was going on.

'Woah, what was that tingling feeling I just got in my stomach when I looked into his eyes...maybe I'm just hungry hehe' the young boy giggled in his thoughts and chased after the prince.

...

"Ah my son good of you to finally join us, I see you have brought the boy along as well," King Vegetas voice echoed slightly as he watched the two boys walk to their seats around the table. Kakarot slightly bowed at his acknowledgement and sat next to the prince. Once they were settled the king stood up,"I'd like for you to meet our honored guests, King Citrus from Planet Frutopia and his lovely daughter princess cherry." Both guests smiled and nodded their acknowledgment as well.

Dinner went along fine, Both kings talked about personal and planet matters as the younger ones sat quietly. Kakarot was actually behaved and blushed whenever the princess would look his way, the prince however kept his grumpy mask on and acted no different.

"Son, why don't you take the princess along with your friend for a tour around the palace? Get to know each other better." the king suggested noticing their bored expressions."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up, Kakarot grinned at the princess who shyly smiled back. All three rushed out of the room eagerly, once they were gone king Vegeta sighed as the fruit king laughed.

"My your son has quite a attitude," King Citrus took a sip of his Wine, "Hope he's not like that when he mates my dear daughter Cherry, she's a complete softy."

"He will grow out of it I hope, or perhaps Princess Cherry will be able to melt the ice around his heart and warm him up a little."

"Ah yes they have ten years to grow accustomed to each other before the ceremony anywho!" both kings held up their glasses for a cheer.

"To the future mating and bonding of both our families and planets!"

Meanwhile...

"Whew, finally I was getting bored in there!" Kakarot let out a huge breath. "How about you guys? Say I havn't heard you talk yet Princess Cherry, don't be shy!" His onyx eyes watching her purple ones. She had dark maroon hair which was set to one side with curls and wore a rose colored dress that was mid thigh high, from the waist flowed a long sparkly cape like cloth. "I..um...was also getting bored," her voice was soft and quiet. Kakarot nodded, "How bout you Vegeta?"

"Its Prince Vegeta you moron! And yes of course I was bored, who wouldn't be if you had to sit there and listen to old people talk!" Vegeta scoffed as Kakarot laughed behind him. "Don't mind him, I just met him couple hours ago and he's just like that,"

"I can hear you idiot!"

The princess giggled at the two which made Kakarot blush. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes in annoyance. How was he going to deal with the two!

...

A week had gone by and the Princess and her father had finally left. Both Kakarot and Prince Vegeta kept her company the whole time. They watched as their space pod left the planets atmosphere and began walking back to their chambers. The prince noticing Kakarots face arched a brow. "What's wrong with you?"

Kakarot turned and looked at him with teary eyes, "She was the second friend I ever made, I'm going to miss her!" he began to cry. The prince stiffened as Kakarot held onto him and sobbed. His brows furrowed in annoyance never had he ever been in a situation like this, what kind of saiyan was this kid! He was crying! Not only that but on the prince of all saiyans!

"Get off me you cry baby!" he shoved the younger boy off him and dusted himself. Kakarot sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "I, I'm sorry, it's just all I ever had was Raditz." Vegeta watched him rub his now puffy, teary, red eyes and felt bad. For the first time in his life he felt sympathy for someone. Trying to calm the boy down Vegeta began to think of what would help. In the week he's been with the boy he had learned one thing he loved. Food.

"You hungry?"

Kakarot immediately stopped crying and grinned as he nodded. Vegeta burst into a laughter, not a mocking one he gives his enemy's when they're defeated but a real laugh.

'He surely is different but not at the same time,' The prince thought to himself as they both walked towards the dining hall. 'He's lonely, like me...'

He might be the prince with many subjects and have his father, but he was lonely, when he was younger the king allowed no one to socialize with him thinking it would make him weak. He wouldn't allow him to see his mother either, he was made to train and train so he could be the super saiyan as told in legends. He had an attitude because he was not raised to socialize but to be an ultimate warrior and powerful king in the future, but Kakarot he was different. He was lonely as well all he had was his brother who was gone for long periods of time doing missions, all Kakarot would do all day was train as well, why were they so different? Kakarot was friendly, innocent and outgoing where as Vegeta was the rude over confident prince of all saiyans with the ambition to be the most powerful.

Vegeta had been taught to keep no feelings, otherwise he would be a softy, if he was allowed to care he wouldn't be the merciless saiyan he was taught to be. He mentally scoffed, he had no feelings for no one.

"Say you said Cherry was your second friend, who's the first?" Vegeta asked curiously, breaking the awkward silence as they walked.

"You."

Vegetas eyes widened. "Me? You Moron, I'm not your friend! We are just partners. I have no friends nor do I need the burden of having any! I don't care about anyone!"

Kakarot just smiled remembering how it would be a challenge befriending the stubborn Prince, "If you say so, but your still a friend to me!" Vegeta just scoffed.

Later on that week...

"My King, Lord Frieza and his men are here once again with more high ranking missions for us," Nappa kneeled down in front of his liege. King Vegeta sat on his throne with a frown, he highly disliked Frieza but didn't want an unnecessary war with them. "Tell him I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Yes sir," with that Nappa took his leave.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Vegeta let's go spar! I'm bored and there's nothing to do!" Kakarot whined as they walked down the gardens, prince Vegeta was grumpier than ever since he heard Freiza was here. He strongly disliked the lizard freak, at times he'd feel slightly disgusted at the sight.

"You annoying brat stop pestering me! I said no!" he growled as he shoved the younger boy away. "Hey! Don't gotta be so mean," Kakarot pouted but didn't give up instead he teasingly shoved back with a smirk. "Why you!" Vegeta growled as he launched onto the younger saiyan who laughed in victory as he managed to throw the prince off sending him flying into someone.

"Hey watch it you little brats!" Kakarot looked up to see two large figures hovering above them. One was tall and green with dark green hair where as the other was tubby, purple and pink. "Oh look who it is, it's Prince Vegeta being tossed around like a toy, what a weakling!" The tubby one teased as Vegeta got to his feet. "I am not weak you fat blob!" he ground out in anger, fists clenched.

"Fat blob!?" His brows twitched, "I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Now now Dodoria, no need to be so harsh, he is the Prince you could forgive him this once." the green man spoke.

"Oh please Zarbon if he crashed into you, you would have beaten him into the ground by now!" The tubby one replied.

"How bout you both Shut up or do I have to make you?" Vegeta cockily smirked, "Come on I'll show you who's weak! How bout it?"

Both Dodoria and Zarbon looked at each other and shrugged. "You want to teach him a lesson or should I?" Zarbon asked calmly.

"Hah, you guys make me laugh how bout I take you both on myself!" The prince smirked over confidently as he got into a battle stance and cracked his gloved knuckles.

"Hey um Vegeta I don't think that's a good idea..." Kakarot spoke up nervously.

"Yeah you should listen to your little friend and run off with your monkey tails between your legs!" Dodoria's stomach jiggled as he laughed.

"Shut up he is not my friend so lets get this over with already!"

"My my impatient as always my Prince but as you wish." Without a warning Dodoria dashed forward.

"Vegeta look out!" Kakarot yelled causing Vegeta to flinch. He groaned in pain as Dodoria slammed into him, sending him flying. "Heheh yeah look out Vegeta," the blob snickered as Vegeta got back to his feet. "Shut up Kaka-" Vegeta was cut off by a fist making contact to his jaw. "Pay attention Prince Vegeta," Zarbon teased before kicking Vegeta into the air where Dodoria prepared a blast. "This'll teach you not to mess with me runt, Gah!" he launched his energy blast at the Prince laughing hard as he got hit. Kakarot stood and watched in horror as his friend got thrown around and beat mercilessly. Not being able to tolerate any more Kakarot charged at them. "Leave him alone!"

Both men turned to see the other saiyan charge at them and grinned. "Oh look another foolish monkey." Dodoria sent numerous ki blasts his way, laughing as thick clouds of smoke formed. "That should do it," he clapped his hands only for his eyes to widen in shock as a energy beam shot through towards him. Leaping to the side to dodge he gasped as another beam shot towards him, not being able to dodge he held up his arms to block. As soon as the blast dissipated and he removed his arms, Kakarot emerged from the smoke and sent Dodoria flying with a punch. Not stopping there, he dashed after his flying body and began a series of punches and kicks. Zarbon sighed in frustration and leapt into the fray. Dodoria managed to gain his ground as Zarbon began attacking Kakarot, both of them at once was too tough for him to handle resulting on them gaining the upper hand.

"Kaka..rot you idiot," Vegeta mumbled as he struggled to get up and save him only to fall down. He let his pride get the better of him and didn't stand a chance, how did Kakarot manage. He yelped in pain as a large foot came crashing down on his back.

"What's going on?" A new voice spoke, both Zarbon and Dodoria stopped beating Kakarot into the ground. "Lord Freiza these two twerps asked for a challenge we merely gave it to them," Dodoria snickered as Zarbon grinned.

"Hmm is that so?" looking down the lizard kicked the prince to his side and grinned with amusement. "Oh you poor little monkey, your the prince are you alright! I do apologize for my men's actions," Freiza sent a smirk towards his men and helped Vegeta to his feet.

"I'm fine!" The prince limped as fast as he could towards his fallen partner. "Get up Kakarot!" he ordered, but no movement. "Kakarot?.." Vegeta looked down into the large crater in which his partner lay. "Don't make me come down there and drag you up my self!" he growled, but still no reply.

"Oh my Zarbon you don't suppose we killed him do you?" Dodoria spoke in a sarcastic voice. Vegeta clenched his fists so tight he was shaking.

"Oops, maybe we did, oh well he wasn't your friend anyways, just think of him as a fallen comrade," both began to laugh as Vegeta slid down the crater up to the fallen saiyan. "Kakarot!" he shook his shoulders and looked at his innocent bruised face. Something within his chest began to hurt, soon it began to pulse throughout his body. He pound his fists into the ground. "You fool!" he scowled out in frustration.

Freiza joined his men and looked down at the two children with a smirk. Not caring for the outcome the trio walked away leaving the two in the crater.

"That was my fight Kakarot what were you trying to prove by jumping into it like that!" he got onto of him and clutched both his shoulders then began vigorously shaking him. "Why do something so foolish , you knew it was so endangering then why!" he growled and drew back a fist and punched him in frustration. The feeling within him grew stronger and stronger with every passing moment, his eyes then widened as he felt something warm stream down his cheeks.

"Great look I have tears, you turned me into a cry baby like you!" the prince lay his head and fists down onto Kakarots chest, he didn't care that he was straddled onto his hips or that if someone found them in that position, what he did care about was gone. Though he was too stubborn to admit it he cared for Kakarot, perhaps as a friend.

'Only been two weeks with you and I care about you more than probably my own father' he mentally laughed sarcastically as he remembered Kakarots silly expressions and innocent giggles. Letting out a sigh he lay there in silence but then he heard a noise and felt Kakarots chest rise really slowly. Vegetas brows furrowed as he listened carefully.

"Zzz...Zzz"

"Why you stupid imbecile! Your asleep!" Vegeta sat up and began shaking the younger boy again. "I'm going to kill you!" The prince's heart was beating so fast, Kakarot was alive! He was so relieved, why he didn't know but he was angrier than ever. "How dare you make me, the prince of all saiyans worry like that! get up!"

"Mmm Is dinner ready yet, mm" Kakarot muttered, Vegeta looked at him in disbelief. "No you fool! Get up!"

"Mmm, Vegeta your kinda heavy oof," He groaned and squirmed under him as his eyes opened slightly. Blinking a few times the younger saiyan stared up into Vegetas dark eyes and smiled.

"Goodmorning!" he happily spoke only to be slapped. "Ow what was that for!"

"You left me here worried,thinking you actually had died but I find you sleeping dreaming about food!" Vegeta yelled his anger clearly evident as his clenched fists rest on Kakarots chest. The younger saiyan looked at Vegeta blanky as he remembered what had happened before it all went black.

"Gee Vegeta I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry...were you crying?" he reached and wiped a tear with his thumb, the prince stiffened at his touch, too shocked to slap his hand away. They both looked into eachothers eyes again, both feeling the warm feeling they had the last time they had made eye contact. Vegetas royal blue and white armor had been cracked and ripped everywhere as was Kakarot in his black and blue armor. Both were bruised and bleeding but none of that mattered at the moment.

"Why...? Why'd you jump in like that, it was my fight, I chose to fight.." Vegeta spoke breaking the silence but did not remove his eyes. Kakarot continued to stare back and smiled his infamous innocent smile.

"Your my friend Vegeta, friends have eachothers backs till the end no matter what and not only that but because I actually care about you Vegeta, more than the fact you are my prince." The saiyan prince's eyes widened and his heart thumped hard at his words.

"Um Vegeta could you get off I think I've broken some ribs," Kakarots groans broke Vegetas blushing trance again and he leapt onto his feet. "Let's go to the infirmary, you need to heal." Not looking down at Kakarot, Vegeta walked away, he'd never understand what was going on between them but he'd never admit he cared for the fool.

"Yup, we're definitely friends now," Kakarot grinned widely as he chased after Vegeta.

...

Thanks for reading! A review would be nice! :o


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on fanfiction, I'm still trying to get the hang of things and figure stuff out! So sorry if there's any mistakes :(! I didn't know there was another fic out there named Lost so I changed my fic to "Astray"

Also first chapters events might seem to be rushed? Or say fast but it's all going to lead up to the main part which I promised will not be as fast! Bear with me :) also Reviews would be great and helpful!

PS: characters may not be the same but this is because they were younger, they'll be back to normal soon! And I know I didn't

Chapter 2: Mine...

Two years had passed since Kakarot and Vegeta had become friends, they had grown very close to eachother since. To Vegeta he was the friend he needed. They would train and spar together almost everyday, the prince would take him to his formal parties and meetings, both went on missions together even ate together! The almighty saiyan prince still had his high tempered, stubborn, over confident attitude but towards Kakarot he was tolerable and much more happy. The common soldier was able to make his way into Vegetas heart where as his own father failed. There were two weeks until Prince Vegetas sixteenth birthday party and everyone was excited, except for the Prince himself.

"Something wrong Vegeta? I havn't seen you all day." Kakarot asked worriedly as he walked into his friends dim lit chamber.

"I heard you have taken the planet Zorak mission, that's about a week long..." Vegeta plainly replied. Kakarots eyes widened, "Well yeah I was looking at the mission boards earlier, thought it would be interesting, plus your father recommended it! Said if I were successful he'd consider making me an elite, wouldn't that be great!" he grinned happily only to frown as Vegetas expression remained unchanged. "Why didn't you tell me..you didn't ask me to come with you.."

" I didn't think I needed to, I mean I'll only be gone for a week, maybe a week and a half at most! But I'd be back by the time your birthday is here, I wouldn't want to miss that feast," he drooled at the thought of food only to falter as Vegeta turned to look at him, his eyes full of silent anger.

"Plus I thought you'd want some time for your self before the big day.." Kakarot came up with an excuse, he'd never imagine Vegeta to be so upset.

'Those innocent eyes of his..They'll never know just how much...' Vegeta frowned as his brows furrowed.

'...How much what?'

"Fine have it your way! I didn't want to go with you anyways!" With that he spun around and began to walk away only to be yanked back by his arm. Kakarots muscular arms wrapped around Vegetas small frame and pulled him close, bending down he lowered his head into the crook of his neck, his warm breaths caressing his shoulders. "What's wrong Vegeta, you can tell me..." he whispered slowly sending a shudder down the small princes body. Completely oblivious of the impact it had on the prince.

"Let go of me Kakarot..."

"If I said never...then?"

Vegetas heart began to drum loudly as he shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to tell Kakarot his feelings but his pride would not allow it, what would Kakarot think if he had told him the truth, the fact that he couldn't stand him being away from him, that it wasn't because he thought of him as pack but because he personally cared for him deeper than just a friend. It was just wrong, but he realized something was different about Kakarot from day one.

But these emotions were useless, they'd make him weak, what was happening to him! He was the Prince of all saiyans yet he stood here trembling at the touch of a lower class weakling who just happened to be a male.

Vegeta inwardly scowled at himself, he couldn't help it he cared for the clown more than he realized and throughout their friendship it only grew. If he didn't shove aside his ego and stubbornness soon he just may lose the one thing he cared about, Kakarot.

His birthday, on his birthday he'd suck up his pride and tell him the honest truth, his true feelings. But right now he wanted to turn around and hold him, to be pressed tight against his bulky body.

"When do you leave..?" Vegeta whispered catching Kakarot off guard. "Later tonight..." he replied as he loosened his grip.

"You promise you'll be back on time?"

This made him smile, "Yes my prince, how could I miss the feast." he teased, Vegeta rolled his eyes, "If your just coming back for the food you can just buzz off!" The prince scoffed as he walked off, Kakarot sighed with a smirk as he watched him go, he wore his full blue spandex suit with white gloves and boots, Kakarot wore a black spandex suit with dark blue boots and a blue belt.

Tangling his fingers into his hair he closed his eyes and mentally snickered. 'If only you knew how much this week without you really affects me,... perhaps I'll tell him how I feel on his birthday, worth a shot, it may shake up our friendship or take it to the next level, I gotta atleast try.'

Oh how he wished he could have held his prince for a little longer.

Meanwhile...

"My liege, I think it's time you tell the Prince about his arranged engagement to princess Cherry, his fondness for that low class saiyan seems to be growing..." The large saiyan, Nappa kneeled infront of his King.

"What are you trying to say general Nappa? My son has fallen for the low class saiyan? He's a boy! For Kamis sake, my son may have warmed up to that kid but I am sure he is not having hots for him as well," The king retorted in his low voice.

"I'm sorry your highness, it's just a personal opinion, rumor is spreading in the palace as well of their fondness of one another, and report just came in just a while ago they were seen in eachothers arms..." Nappa whispered the last part fearing the kings reaction.

"What! " His voice boomed through the room. "Bring me my son this instance! I will get to the bottom of this and cut whoevers tongues are waggling bad about the prince of all saiyans!"

"Yes King Vegeta!" Nappa ran out of the room as quickly as he could.

...

"All preparations are set, you okay to launch Kakarot?" the dispatchers voice boomed from the transmitter. "Um yeah just gimme a couple will yah?"

"Whenever your ready, just give us the word,"

Kakarot sighed while sitting in the cramped cockpit, all he had on his mind was him. He was hoping his prince would come bid him farewell but sadly not. His finger hovered above the radio to tell them he was ready untill a face appeared on the screen.

"Kakarot.." The lower class could hear his heart thump against his armor, his eyes were wide in shock. "Hey Vegeta...I was about to take off."

"Without informing me? I see I was not important enough to tell!" He scoffed and crossed his arms.

Kakarot smiled, "You know that's not true...I'm going to miss you Vegeta."

This time the prince's eyes widened, "Kakarot.."

"This isn't a goodbye it's more like See you later, like a week!" he winked playfully, Vegeta smirked, "Indeed, farewell Kakarot and one more thing.."

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Im going to miss you too so bring your oversized butt back as soon as you can!" at that the screen went off and the ship set launch.

"But sir he didn't say he was ready to launch!" the dispatcher watched as his prince pressed the launch button.

"Oh yes he was!"

"Prince Vegeta, your father would like to speak with you..." Nappa entered the room and bowed. The prince arched a brow but made his way to the throne room anyways.

"Father what is it you wanted to speak with me about, I was going to go spar so this better be quick!" Vegeta crossed his arms waiting impatiently.

"Ah spar? With who? That lower class saiyan?" The king studied his son.

"His name is Kakarot and he's off on a mission to Planet Zorak." Vegeta replied sternly.

"Doesnt matter, I have called you forth to let you know the latest arrangement made for Planet Frutopia and ours..."

"Yeah yeah get on with it already will you!" Vegeta grew more impatient with every passing second, how was he going to last a week without Kakarot!

"Do you remember princess Cherry?"

"Of course I do,"

"You are to mate her in 8 years time, in other words you two are already engaged." King Vegetas brows furrowed as the look of shock consumed his son.

"en..engaged to princess Cherry?! When? Why was I not consulted before this harsh decision that makes a huge impact on my future!" Vegeta snarled in anger. He was enraged, he couldn't stand the annoying woman, not only that but he knew Kakarot always had a crush on her. But the main reason was he didn't want to be with her, he wanted to be with Kakarot! Vegeta stood there shaking in anger as thoughts attacked his mind.

"This will give our planet new trades and an alliance, it benefits our planet, you do understand...unless there is a problem...do you have any other mate interests?" The king continued to study his son, waiting for any slight slip.

"Yes, er I mean Yes I understand..I'm not feeling well, I'll be in my chamber" Not waiting for a reply he dashed to his room, what was he going to do?!

A full week and a half had gone by with no word from Kakarot and Vegeta was extremely worried but knew better to. He still had no idea what to do. Two more days till he was going to turn 16, he was too proud and stubborn to admit he was scared, what would he say to Kakarot, should he even bother now that he was engaged and thought they had no future together anyways? What of Kakarot didn't feel the same and shunned him, what if he gets upset, he did have a crush of princess cherry for the longest time, he always took her around whenever she would visit, but no Kakarot he's too innocent and forgiving he would never be cruel, maybe mad for a bit but no he was different than the others, another reason he loved him. He sighed and lay on his bed, hoping maybe Kakarot would be returning tonight. A few minutes later a transmission from the infirmary buzzed in. Slightly confused to as why they would be calling he picked up.

"What in the world do you guys want at this time?!"

"Sorry to disturb you prince Vegeta but Kakarot has returned with serious injuries he hasn't woken up yet but thought we should let you know." Without a second thought he ran towards the infirmary, his heart sank, Kakarot had serious injuries?! He had to be alright! Otherwise he'd never forgive himself for letting him go alone.

"Where is he?" Vegeta burst through the doors and scanned every recovery chamber till one dark haired figuire caught his eye. His heart sank deeper at the sight of Kakarot inside the healing tank.

"His wounds have already begun healing so you missed the gruesome sight, he was beat pretty bad but completed the mission, I'm surprised any other saiyan would have died with that amount of blood loss! But this kid was determined to come back." The doctor scribbled down some notes then left the prince in his trance alone.

"Determined to come back huh? If something would have happened to you Kakarot... Hah look at how pathetic I've become thanks to you! If anyone saw this side of me, the prince of all saiyans worried for a common soldier, they would laugh..." Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes in frustration, seeing him here just made things all the more harder, how long was he going to pretend that he had no feelings for him. He had to tell him on his birthday, to find out what Kakarot would say or feel back. But say if things went well and he did love him back, what then? How was it going to work? He was already engaged! Would he tell his father or keep it a secret. Growing even more frustrated Vegeta left back to his room, he couldn't face him, not yet.

2 days later, it was time for Vegetas birthday which was held in the grand hall. There were feasts of food and drinks along with dancing, it was full of people, including King Citrus and princess Cherry. Kakarot scanned the crowd looking for that one person he hadn't seen since he left for the mission.

'Where are you Vegeta! Don't you care one bit I'm back..?' he let out a sigh, ever since he left, Kakarot was determined to return as soon as he could, but the mission was tougher than he had thought, it had almost killed him! But he didn't give up and made it back because he wanted to be here for his prince, but sadly he was no where to be seen.

"Kakarot!" a feminine voice called out to him, he turned to see his favorite red head coming towards him. "Oh hey princess Cherry how've you been?" he gave her a warm smile, the trio had become closer within the years, he even used to have a crush on her till he realized where his true feelings lay. "Great! I heard about your mission are you alright? You havn't touched a single morsel of food, this isn't you at all!" She elbowed him in the rib with a smirk. "Ah let me guess, you can't find your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Cher," The young saiyan blushed. "Oh yeah sure of course that's why your so depressed!"

"I'm serious I was just looking for Vegeta, I haven't seen him for 2 weeks and wanted to tell him something," She frowned as Kakarots eyes fell, they were the ones always full of life. "I saw him earlier in a grumpier mood than usual, did you guys have a fight?"

Kakarot shook his head no then sighed mentally, 'Maybe he doesn't want to see me,'

"Look who decided to return, the food obsessed moron!" A familiar voice called out to the duo. Kakarot immediately looked up and grinned. "Vegeta!"

"It's prince Vegeta," he replied sternly. The younger but taller saiyan's brows furrowed a little taken back by his comment. "Vegeta are you mad at me?"

The prince's heart raced as he looked at his 'friend' but his face remained unchanged. "No, why would I be?" it hurt him to be so cruel but he had to, they couldn't be together even though he wanted to. "We need to talk."

Cherry nodded and walked away leaving the two alone in the crowd.

"Let's go to the top balcony," not waiting for his reply the prince walked away as Kakarot followed, confused more than ever. They both looked down at everyone from the top, neither saying a word as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Vegeta? Why are you so mad at me? I came back on time! I looked for you everywhere yesterday," Kakarot burst out not being able to take the silence. "Did I do something? Didn't you miss me cause I missed you so incredibly bad, I came back as fast as I could just so I could be here with you again..." He was now growing frustrated.

"Kakarot..." Vegetas face softened as his heart thumped hard at his words. "I need to tell you something..." The prince started. The lower class saiyan stood in silence, his large onyx eyes staring into Vegeta's stern looking ones, both of their hearts racing.

"I..I'm.."

"Ah Kakarot I see you have returned, how was your mission? I knew it was you two making your way up the stairs, is something the matter " King Vegeta walked into the balcony accompanied by Nappa. He studied both boys and felt the tension in the room grow. "Well boys?"

"Greetings King Vegeta, the prince and I were just talking, we didn't get a chance to catch up since I had returned from the mission, which by the way was a success, and so we just thought we'd be able to talk up here.." Kakarot huffed as he finished the long sentence. The king stared for a moment then nodded, "Has he told you the big news yet?" The younger boy arched a brow as Vegetas eyes widened.

"What news?"

"Prince Vegeta's engagement to princess Cherry of planet Citrus! The mating shall take place in 8 years time, still a long way to go but it was decided in planet Vegetas best interest, any who I got to go downstairs and announce this to the people, see you boys later." With that the king left with Nappa, both grinning.

Both boys stood frozen, Kakarots eyes were wide open in shock as his heart thumped wildly in pain. He could feel tears form in his eyes but didn't let them fall. Clenching his fists he looked up, "You..got engaged?"

Vegeta stood there in silence, pain pulsated throughout his body, he was afraid to turn around and face those innocent dark eyes that were probably tear filled by now. "I, not by choice it was done before I came to know about..it" Vegeta slightly stuttered. He was a mess on the inside, battling with his anger and love, he was so frustrated, why was Kakarot so quiet!

"I see, is that what you wanted to tell me..." Kakarot replied calmly in a shaky voice as if he were to break any moment into tears.

"Yes but listen to me Kakarot I knew you had feelings for her but it was not my choice-!" Vegeta was cut off by being yanked around and shoved into the wall roughly. His eyes widened as they locked onto Kakarot, his small frame was pinned tightly against the wall. "Wha..what are you doing!" Vegeta stuttered as he blushed madly.

"You think I like Cherry?!" he growled , surprising the prince.

"Isn't this why your so upset?" Vegeta continued to stare into Kakarots dark eyes.

"No, Vegeta I care about you! Not Cher" Kakarot now had tears streaming down his cheeks. "But what does it matter now? Your happily engaged!" He then punched the wall before turning away. "Atleast I told you how I feel, congrats on the engagement." he muttered one last time before leaving. Vegeta stood frozen in place, his eyes wide open from the shock and heart racing from what had just happened.

'Kaka..rot just admitted he cares for me..And I didn't even tell him I felt the same bloody hell!' Vegeta mentally scowled as he dashed out of the room to find him. 'Damnit Kakarot where'd you go!'

"Vegeta, I'm just about to announce the engagement, I need you to come," The king called out when noticed his son running down the stairs.

"I don't want anyone knowing about that yet! Post pone the news and make up something else!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to run, leaving the King confused and a bit angry.

"Nappa, keep a close eye on him.." the larger saiyan nodded and followed after the Prince.

Meanwhile...

"But sir you just came back from a elite mission, surely you'd want some rest before going off again?" The dispatcher buzzed in on the telecom. "That's my choice to make and I say I'm perfectly fine, rampaging on a few cities is all I need right now. Clear me for take off!" Kakarot grew impatient, he was highly upset, he loved prince Vegeta more than a friend should and he knew it was wrong in the first place, he should of known better and ignored it.

"Yes sir," With that the engines roared as he was launched out into space.

"Hold it! Stop that launch!" Prince Vegeta yelled few minutes later as he came to a stop infront of the dispatchers. "I'm sorry my prince it's too late we already commenced take off, by now he's already out of the atmosphere." Vegeta snarled in anger and ran up to another space pod. "Set me the same coordinates for whichever planet he took off too! NOW!"

"Yes sir right away!" One puny saiyan began working on the launching preparations while the other set in the path. "Whenever your ready-"

"NOW!" without waiting for another yell, the dispatchers launched their high tempered prince as well. Taking a breath of relief, they sat down.

"The prince seemed rather in a hurry," the first little man spoke. "Yeah a bit upset too," the second began looking at the screen watching the two pods travel.

"Where has the Prince gone?" came a new low voice from behind them. "Oh greetings Nappa, the prince just followed saiyan Kakarot to planet Tularp."

"Hm, interesting..." Nappa also looked at the screen in curiosity. He wouldn't follow them there it would be too suspicious. "Hm do let me know when they return," with that the giant walked away leaving the two puny dispatchers to relax again.

Meanwhile...two hours later

Thud! Wooooshhh

"Oof that was a bad landing," Kakarots door opened as he leaped out and stretched. It was night on the planet he currently was on and scenery was not much different from planet Vegeta. He sighed as he prepared to look up at the moon, he opened his arms wide as if waiting for an embrace, closed his eyes and held his head up. His dark blue armor gleamed under the starlit sky and thick messy hair danced with the wind.

"Vegeta..." his loves name escaped his lips in a whisper before he opened his watery eyes and looked up directly at the moon.

Ba dump Ba dump Ba DUMP BA DUMP

Moments later his hair began to lengthen as his chest began to heave, his teeth began to lengthen as well into longer and longer fangs as his onyx black eyes faded into red. His tail lashed side to side viscously as he let out a terrifying growl. He then began to grow as he began to beat upon his chest, two tears trailed down his cheeks as he dashed towards the village, his size enlarging with each step. He let one final roar erupt as his transformation to Oozaru was complete.

...

"Damn he's already gone!" Prince scowled as his space pod came to a crash land close to Kakarots. 'Where could that pompous moron be...' he thought as he examined the other ship.

KUUURTHUD!

Vegetas head snapped towards the loud crash only to gasp. "Well, seems like I've found you." He flew in the giant apes direction with a frown. "How am I going to get you to snap out of it,"

"GRAAAWR" thud, thud, thud! The oversized monkey roared and beat his chest again as he sent a few blasts from his mouth destroying all in his path.

"What a clown," Vegeta smirked as he arrived to where Kakarot rampaged and hovered closer to his face. "Hey Moron snap outta it and come here we gotta talk!" Vegeta yelled out, slightly flinching as the monkey scrunched up his nose to sniff and snorted. "Kakarot! You better obey me this instance, I am your prince!" Vegeta yelled as the ape gave him a blank expression.

"GRAWR!" Kakarot completely ignored Vegeta and swatted him away like a fly. The saiyan prince groaned at contact but flew back to try again. This time having sensed Vegeta, Kakarot spun around and grabbed him in his grasp. "Hngh! You fool, It's me!" Vegeta screamed out in pain as oozaru Kakarot tightened his hold on the small figuire. "Kaka..rot! Stop! Thi..is! Ahhh!"

Suddenly something snapped within Kakarots mind and he loosened his grip, bringing the figuire closer he sniffed Vegeta again before licking him with his massive tongue, "Ew that was utterly disgusting Kakarot! I am not your food!" The prince yelled and flinched again as Oozaru growled quietly before whining, his large red eyes full of tears. Vegeta blinked a couple times before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Oh Kakarot you will always be the cry baby no matter how big you are, you oversized softy!"

At that Oozaru began to glow and shrink, Vegeta slowly hovered down to the ground awaiting for Kakarot to return to normal.

"Oh hey Vegeta...what are you doing here" Kakarot yawned as he removed his armor, his eyes were barely open. Suddenly he felt dizzy and fell forward, stumbling towards Vegeta. "Kakarot are you okay?" The prince ran over to support him.

"Sorry, still not used to the transformation, I'll be fine in a min-" before he could finish he blacked out, dropping all his weight onto a surprised Vegeta. Unable to hold him up, the prince fell down backwards with Kakarot ontop of him. The prince blushed madly but didn't want to push him away.

"Kakarot..?"

"Hngh, I'm so sorry for getting upset earlier let's just forget what I said and continue as we always did..as friends.." The low class saiyan spoke into the crook of his neck. Vegeta turned Kakarot on to his back and climbed ontop, surprising Kakarot.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" he whispered nervously, his heart began to race again as Vegetas face hovered closer to his.

"Something I should have done earlier.." leaning forward he captured the pinned saiyans lips, his own heart thumping hard as his face flushed red. Kakarots eyes widened in shock at first but slowly shut his eyes and returned the kiss as he reached up and cupped Vegetas cheek.

"Vegeta..." Kakarot rasped as he pulled away from the kiss. "I, care very deeply about you Kakarot, do not just leave me like that again."The prince whispered back not once taking his eyes off his. "I'll never leave you, never Vegeta." Kakarot spun Vegeta around again onto his back and dove in for another passionate kiss as the prince's gloved hand clutched onto Kakarots chest.

"I never thought I'd ever see the day where the prince of all saiyans would care for a low class like me so much as to chase them down to another planet and admit his feelings," Kakarot grinned innocently as Vegeta scoffed, "Wipe that smug grin off your face you look like a ridiculous clown!"

"So what's going to happen now..."Kakarot whispered again as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Vegetas neck causing him to shudder. "Simple! I will tell my father I will not marry the girl,"

"Vegeta your father would never accept...us...I can't even stand the thought of you being with someone else..." Kakarots brows furrowed in frustration and his eyes fell. Vegeta noticed the change in his eyes and wrapped his small frame around his neck, pulling him down into another longer passionate kiss.

"Kakarot..." The prince rasped as he pulled away partly.

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"You are mine only..."

At those words Kakarot dove in and kissed Vegeta more rougher, entangling his fingers into his dark flame styled hair while the other arm hooked at his waist and pulled him tighter against him.

Meanwhile...

"My lord, there's an incoming transmission from Planet Vegeta,"

The lizards purple lips curved up into a smirk as his long slick tail swatted back and forth.

"I bet they're calling to complain about the missions we've given them for being to tough, those stupid monkeys can't do anything!" Dodoria laughed.

"Perhaps you are right Dodoria," Zarbon grinned as Freiza snickered.

"Greetings King Vegeta, How go the missions I've given your people? I hope they aren't a hassal," Freiza smirked again.

"No, in fact I had called to ask if you had anymore, we've completed the list you've given us and secured those planets as well, there's just some paperwork being sent right now so whenever you have more missions do contact us, pleasure doing business farewell," With that the saiyan king went off screen.

"That's a fluke! Theres no way those peanut brained over size monkeys could have secured 48 planets in 2 weeks time!" Freiza scowled, his tailed whipping viscously.

"My lord, we've just received the reports, seems as though a majority of the missons were done by the lower class saiyans," Zarbon exclaimed in shock.

"Give me that!" Freiza yanked the papers from Zarbons hands and snarled at the sight.

"They arent weak after all, if this is what their low class can do imagine the elites!" Dodoria panicked.

"Shut it!, we simply will deal with it later on, we'll use those flea bags and we are done we'll end our business with them...ha..ha..ha if you know what I mean.." Freiza closed her fists and grinned maliciously.

"My lord you are a genius!" Dodoria cheered as Zarbon laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Chapter 3: Just a Nightmare...

Oh haii ...

Omgee my first review, made me soo happy thank you Shadows curse! :) I updated as soon as I read that xD

Reviews are the fuel to my story also means alot :D

Also Note: I know the characters may be off sorry D: I try my best to make them the same but Vegetas kinda waaay off in this one sorry :3

Anyways this is kind of a long chapter so sit tight and enjoy! And Oooh if any mistakes sorry! Typing all this on iPhone so do let me know where!

...

_"How dare you believe I'd let my son, the prince of all saiyans mate with you a worthless low third class scum!" The kings voice boomed throughout the palace as he rushed up to the two boys and lifted Kakarot by grasping his kneck. _

_"Father let go of him! Don't hurt him, this was my decision not his!" The prince screamed at his father, his face stricken with horror as his hand began to glow. Never had he feared for anything, but right now his whole body trembled in horror as Kakarot squirmed in his hold. _

_The younger saiyan began to feel the intense burning coming from the kings hand, his large onyx eyes widened as the blast burned deeper into his neck. Soon the blast intensified and sent a blinding light all around the room. The last thing Vegeta saw was Kakarot smiling at him as his body disintegrated into the light, leaving behind nothing, not even a scream._

"KAKAROT!" The prince shrieked and jerked around, his eyes tightly shut as tears escaped through the corners.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!? Are you okay?" A voice called out to him as he shook him by the shoulders. Slowly Vegetas eyes opened and narrowed onto the blurry figure holding him as he slowly blinked to clear his eyes. Once the figure was made out he immediately sprung into his perfect chiseled chest and clutched onto him tightly.

'Thank the heavens it was just a bloody nightmare...' Vegeta clutched onto the broad shoulders tightly as well, his silent tears spilled onto the others chest.

"What happened Vegeta?" he spoke soothingly as he stroked his thick hair.

"I had a nightmare...you were killed right before my eyes..." more tears traveled down his cheek as he recalled the dream. He just got Kakarot, he couldn't lose him, no he'd never lose him, most importantly he was his.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm right here and perfectly fine, I'll never leave you Vegeta I promised you," The taller saiyan cooed as Vegeta calmed down. Placing a kiss on Vegetas forehead, they both laid down again, this time Kakarot didn't let his prince go, except this time he held him tightly against his own.

...

They had returned from Planet Tularp four days ago and had hidden themselves quite a bit from the outter world by training in the private parts of the palace. Ever since the incident Kakarot has been with the Prince whenever he can, for example they share the same sleeping chambers now, at Vegetas request of course. No body questioned the two, just merely thought of it as a growing friendship but the king had different suspicions. ..

"I suppose the rumors are true Nappa, there is definitely something going on between my son and that Kakarot, but can't be sure..." The king scrunched up his brows in confusion and and frustration. If his son had truly had a relationship with a third class male, his very reputation would be at stake! His pride would take a major blow indeed, the King then grumbled.

Pride was everything to his stubborn son, he wouldn't be willing to throw it away for that Kakarot would he? But then again the king wasn't for certain that Kakarot and his son had a relationship at all. What if they were just really good friends and that was it. He had to be careful not to be too rash.

"Come let us be off, I'll retrieve my son personally today," The king stood and waltzed passed his bowing general into the hall. Moments later they arrived infront of the Princes quarters.

"I shouldn't over think these things should I? After all there's no proof that Kakarot and Vegeta-"

Vegetas bed chamber doors slid open, revealing a dim lit room with a grand bed inside, the Kings eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight and clenched his fists.

His high suspicions on the pair were true after all and here was the proof! There lay a topless Kakarot with a topless Vegeta huddled into his chest, the sheets draping down just below their waists and their tails entangled with one another.

"Nappa get out and if word gets out I will have your tongue!" The king snarled as Nappa bowed and retreated fearfully, the king was mad, really mad.

"Vegeta!" he roared once left with the two. Both Kakarots eyes and Vegetas shot open in surprise. "Vegeta what is the meaning of this!"

They both instantly sat up, blushing intensely. The prince looked down not being able to face his father. But wait he wasn't...shouldn't be ashamed, he loved Kakarot and he'd stand by it.

"What does it look like old man, are your eyes getting the better of you?" he huffed as he stood up and stretched while Kakarot sank away under the sheets. "Vegeta! Are you telling me and that third class MALE are doing the inevitable!"

"That third class very so happens to be my future mate! You dare disrespect him any further and you'll have my fury to go through!" Vegeta retorted his eyes full of anger.

"How dare you! I am your father! I can take away your title whenever I please and you may take that boy as your mate but over my dead body!" The king was furious, how dare his son do all this! Especially for a third class weakling.

"Fine by me, would you prefer to die by my hands or should I wait till you whither away?" Vegeta smirked as he flopped back down next to the hidden saiyan under his sheets. The King grunted in disbelief and exited the room, he'd think of something there was absolutely no way his son was mating another male!

"Kakarot you scared hog! He's gone now you may come out," Vegeta pulled off the sheets revealing a surprised Kakarot.

"Vegeta that was rude but I can't believe you just stood up to him like that..." Kakarots eyes fell as he remembered the Kings harsh words. Vegeta frowned at Kakarots expression and leapt ontop of him, knocking him down onto his back.

"Anything for you my Kakarot.." the prince brushed his lips against his teasingly and pulled away slightly. "Soon Kakarot I will make you my mate and I will take you, but now is not the time.." he rasped through a deep breath causing the saiyan under him to shudder. Kakarot then wrapped his bulky arms around his prince and pulled him into a hard kiss.

...

"I cannot believe this! Gah!" King Vegeta scowled as he sent another Ki blast towards the mountain, watching it crumble into boulders.

"My king why not just be rid of Kakarot, perhaps then the prince will have a straight mind again?" Nappa suggested, fearing every moment of his kings anger.

"But my son is very stubborn if I do that he will find revenge somehow..."

"How about a set up...?"

"You mean make it look accidental?" the king arched a brow as Nappa nodded. "You my general are very smart indeed! You have pleased me greatly!" The king bellowed happily as his mind began the scheming. Nappa merely bowed slightly as he inwardly sighed in relief knowing the king would not come after him.

...

"My prince, your father has summoned you and sir Kakarot to the grand hall," a messenger saiyan ran up to the sparing pair and bowed.

"What the deuces for?" Vegeta scowled as he dodged one of Kakarots kicks, curious to why his father had wanted to see him so soon.

"I don't know sir I'm sorry!" With that the boy ran off fearfully. Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms while Kakarot walked up to him, swinging an arm around his shoulders and nipped at his neck. "What happened?"

"My father would like to see us," Vegeta plainly stated. Kakarot arched a brow, "bout what?"

"Thats what I'd like to find out, let's go," Vegeta began to walk away only to be pulled back by his shoulders. He turned to give Kakarot a scowl only to be surprised by a lust filled look. "Kakarot..?"

"Vegeta we're all sweaty, I think we should get cleaned up, perhaps bathe together to waste less time.." Kakarot whispered the last part and lick his lips as Vegeta blushed madly. Without warning Kakarot shoved Vegeta aside and ran towards their chambers. "Last one in the shower has to scrub the others feet!" Kakarot playfully called out as he disappeared into the halls leaving a sarcastically smirking Prince on the floor.

'I'm in love with a fool,'

...

Later on...

...

"What do you want father?" Vegeta burst into the hall with Kakarot following shyly behind. The Kings brows twitched in annoyance but opened his eyes with a smile.

" I wanted to apologize for this mornings...events...I was simply upset and thus reacted in an improper way..." The king spoke calmly, mentally smirking at the boys surprised and confused expressions.

"I have decided I had been to harsh with my words and have thought about it and have come to a decision,"Both boys looked at one another both not knowing what to expect.

"Kakarot you may become Vegetas mate if you achieve the elite status, and I've been seeing the missions you have been doing so I have been impressed and have thus decided if you can take on another elite leveled mission and succeed I will promote you, thus breaking Vegetas engagement to princess Cherry and let you boys do as you please, so how about it?" the king narrowed his eyes onto Kakarot, watching him carefully.

"You would really do that...all I have to do is one mission?" Kakarot asked in disbelief, this was going to be easy...too easy perhaps? But he didn't care because if he succeeded Vegeta would be his! The king nodded and grinned, "Well?"

"I accept! What and when is the mission?" Kakarot asked again eagerly, the faster the better.

Vegeta stood in shock at what just occurred, his father basically let him have Kakarot as a mate, that is if he succeeds in the mission which of course he will. But something about all this seemed off.

"Tonight...and you will be sent to secure a planet, all by your self...any problems?"

Kakarot flinched, "Alone? Can't prince Vegeta come with me..?" he glanced over to his lover, his large onyx eyes full of sadness.

"Yes, oh don't worry my boy! If your feelings are that strong you should leave as soon as you can then you can return sooner and have your prized Vegeta..." The king snickered, this was going better than he'd originally thought. Kakarot nodded in realization, his lips curving into a wide grin.

"Well Vegeta, would you like to help me prepare...?" Kakarot asked, pulling Vegeta out of his daze. He looked down at his prince, grinning widely, soon there would be no hassals and Vegeta would be all his. The prince stared back, his usual stern look but full of excitement and happiness he did not want to express quite yet. If this was all truly happening he would wait for when his lover would return from his misson.

"Hn, Let's go..." Vegeta grunted as he waltzed out of the room, glancing over to his father one last time, noticing something in the kings eyes, merely shrugging it off as him being a creep, not knowing it was the look of deception.

"That was perfect my liege!" Nappa exclaimed as he was sure the boys were gone.

"Shh! Not yet Nappa, did you not see my son, for once he was quiet...perhaps he suspects something," The king rubbed his chin while deep in thought. "Make sure he does not find out you and your squad are leaving to the same planet, how about you and your team leave now?"

"Yes sir, I will send you a transmission once we arrive there,"

The king nodded and dismissed him with the flick of his hand.

...

"Aren't you excited?! Soon I'll be able to call you mine," Kakarot chimed as he got into a new black spandex suit. Vegeta merely sat on his bedside with a frown. Something within him screamed out to not let him go. He sighed thinking it was merely because he was attached to him, standing up, the prince walked over to Kakarot and helped him with his armor. "Vegeta..? You okay? You don't seem so happy?" Kakarot arched a brow as he looked down at his soon to be mate.

"No what makes you think that, of course I'm happy it's just..." Vegeta grunted his voice low as he checked each shoulder plate, making sure he didn't look up at Kakarots awaiting dark orbs, "I'm worried that's all," he whispered.

"Gee Vegeta..." Kakarot murmured as he pulled the smaller saiyan into his arms. "The mighty prince of saiyans is worried once again, your turning into a softy," He whispered teasingly and held tighter as Vegeta grunted, trying to free himself.

"Don't ...let me hold you.."Kakarot murmured into his ear as he ran his fingers up Vegetas neck and into his thick hair. Vegeta instantly stopped struggling and instead held onto him tight as well. For some reason his body had a bad feeling about this, but he had to let Kakarot do this...for them.

Pulling apart, the pair exchanged glances once more before Kakarot begun to leave, stopping at the doorway one last time, turning back with a smile. "Remember Vegeta, this isn't a goodbye, Never say goodbye cause goodbyes sound ...permanent?"

"Yeah Yeah Kakarot, I'll see you later..." Vegeta huffed, holding back the urge to smile. With that the doors slid closed and Kakarot was gone...

...

"Well here goes guys, wish me luck!" Kakarot spoke into the radio transmitter as he was set off to launch, his eyes full of determination. He already began to think of the celebration he was going to throw once he had returned to his prince and claim him, not knowing how dangerous his trip to this planet was actually going to be.

...

"He's on his way Nappa are you in position?" A soldier radioed his general as he caught sight of the space pod leaving the atmosphere.

"Yes, keep me updated for if anyone tries to follow," Nappa replied sternly.

"Yes sir!"

...

3 hours later

...

A saiyan pod came to land on a red barren field of rocks, this was an odd and far planet compared to Planet Vegeta.

"Heh Planet Mars? It's completely empty what am I supposed to secure here...?" Kakarot mumbled as he opened the cockpit and played with the computers. His brows furrowed and lips formed into a pout,"Well this boring...wait that's odd, there's 7 other saiyan pods here...ones east from here and the rest are north, guess I'll head north." Kakarot leapt out of the ship and began to walk on the red rocky planet.

'Perhaps they did the job already...where are they?' the innocent minded saiyan walked a short distance before coming across the other saiyans ships. Glancing around he noticed 5 saiyan elites standing around him in a circle with an evil smirk worn on their cruel looking faces.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?.." Kakarot asked, not aware of the danger he was in.

"Ah Kakarot, good of you to join us..." a familar voice came from behind him. The younger saiyan turned at the voice only to be met by a punch to the jaw, sending him skidding into the ground. He groaned as his large dark eyes widened in shock at the sight of General Nappa standing tall, cracking his other knuckles.

"General Nappa? What's going on?" Kakarots heart raced as he rubbed his now bruised cheek. The giant began to laugh. "Foolish boy, did you really think the King would allow you to mate with the Prince! Why your nothing but a third class garbage!"

Kakarot growled as he got to his feet only to be knocked down by a blast to his back. He groaned as he fell on his hands, his back burning. "So this was all just a set up?.." Kakarot rasped as he got back up, another saiyan soldier flew towards him but Kakarot blocked the punch with both arms as a shield.

Nappa merely smirked, "Smart boy! You are correct! For your prize you will be receiving a one way ticket to the heavens! Or perhaps hell! Who knows haha!" The giant laughed again as Kakarot struggled to keep up with all the warriors, they came at all directions. If he blocked one another came from his left, if he blocked that another came from his back. He screamed as a large ki blast hit him sending him flying into the air, three soldiers flew up after him, one punching him off to the other, who kicked him to the third, who lastly blasted him back into the earth. The smoke began to fade away, revealing a heavily wounded Kakarot laying in the middle.

"That's all you've got Kakarot?" Nappa mocked, "You'd never reach an elite rank, your nothing but a scum on our planet, no where near suitable for our Prince!"

Kakarot twitched, his body was sore all over, he could barely move.

'Maybe he's right, I'm not worth Vegeta, he's a prince and I'm just a weakling...' Kakarot shut his eyes only to frown as he pictured his lover, Vegeta.

"Hngh, I can't give up, I prom..ised him I would ne..never leave!" Kakarot rasped as he forced himself to get up. Nappa arched a brow as he watched the young boy barely get back onto his feet. "Keh I prom...ised him wou..ld return.."

"Meh fight and die like a true saiyan or just sit there and die, either way you won't be seeing the prince ever again!" Nappa laughed along with the other soldiers as Goku clenched his fists, his tail whipping from back to forth viciously. The air began to spiral around him as he focused all his remaining energy and ground his teeth.

"Oh sir I think you've made him mad."a soldier sneered as the others laughed harder. Without warning Kakarot disappeared, everyone gasped as the younger saiyans fist was embedded into the soldiers stomach. He coughed blood as his eyes were wide in shock, he couldn't even groan. He fell forward onto his knees clutching his stomach and continued to choke out more blood before falling. Everyone stood in silence taking in the sight, "How did he do that?" A soldier standing next to Nappa stammered in fear. Kakarots eyes slid to the corners and glanced at Nappa full of anger. He turned slowly before disappearing again and right infront of another soldier who shrieked as Kakarot sent a Ki blast at him then pursued him into the air, launching a full powered kick into the mans backside. Everyone flinched as they heard a 'crack' of the saiyans spinal cord being shattered and watched in horror as he twitched on the ground, completely paralysed. Kakarot hovered above him, preparing another ki blast with both palms, shooting it without a second thought.

Nappas brows furrowed in frustration, where did the boy get such sudden power! Moments earlier he was near death but now he just took out two of his elite warriors. "Well what are you pathetic whelps doing! Go and finish him!" Nappa snarled in frustration as Kakarot just hovered above them, his facial expression completely empty.

**'I promised you Vegeta...I will return and claim you as mine!' Kakarot inwardly roared as he flew towards the remaining 3 soldiers who threw themselves at him. One threw a punch but Kakarot easily dodged by sinking lower and launched a punch of his own into the attackers gut sending him flying into the ground.**

He sensed as another soldier appeared behind him and spiraled quickly with his leg out, kneeing the second foe into the ground as well. One soldier sent a beam towards him which he simply dodged by leaping up into air, he held out his arms infront of him as another beam flew rapidly towards him and managed to hold it off only to get hit by a soldier hiding behind the shot. He groaned as the soldier kneed him in the stomach and sent him higher into the sky where another saiyan waited with both fists locked with one another held above his head, waiting for the perfect moment to swing down, Kakarot spun around having sensed the other saiyan but still was hit strongly causing him to crash back down to the earth.

Nappa relaxed again and let out another laugh. "And I was begining to get worried for nothing! How pathetic!" His voice boomed as the smoke faded to reveal an empty crater. Nappa instantly stopped laughing as his eyes widened in more surprise.

"What where'd he go?!" The general snarled while scanning the field around them to no avail. "Find him!"

Nappa screeched before he heard another sickening 'crack', turning he flinched as he saw the boys hand grasping another one of his elites by the throat as he gurgled.

"Oops, my bad..." Kakarot snickered as he flung his arm backwards throwing the severely wounded away and sent a strong Ki blast at the fallen figure, not removing his eyes from Nappas. The giant general gulped, that left him with 2 more elites plus himself, that was plenty enough right? He studied Kakarot and grinned, the boy was exhausted and it was beginning to show.

"My my Kakarot you aren't tired are you now?" Nappa grin grew at noticing Kakarots eyes widen at the comment. Getting into another battle stance, Kakarot furrowed his brows, he was extremely exhausted, the hidden power he never knew he had drained him incredibly and now he wasn't sure if he could keep up .

"Stop talking and fight me Nappa!" He growled out before he launched himself at the remaining saiyan. The two elites growled back, they wouldn't be beaten by a third class kid! They leapt forward, charging at Kakarot, throwing punches and kicks at full strength. Kakarot let out a pain filled yelp as one of the saiyans went as low as to grab his tail. The boy screamed out in pain as the saiyan crushed it tightly in his grasp letting out a laugh as Kakarot fell forward onto his knees, his fingers clawing at the ground.

"That's not fair!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Who said this was supposed to be fair?" The other elite hovered over him, Kakarots left eye was shut and swollen as blood spilled from his mouth, he was heavily wounded as well exhausted and now he was stuck...? He looked up with his right eye while taking short pants only to scream out in pain again as the one holding his tail twisted it more. Not stopping there the male then stomped down his foot into the youngers back multiple times as he began to laugh.

"That's for killing our first comrade.."

He spoke before bringing his knee down onto Kakarots spine, gaining another yelp, he then grabbed the boys right arm with one hand (The other still grasping his tail) and pulled it back, his knee still resting on his spine.

"This is for the second..." He mumbled as he yanked backwards strongly, grinning as he heard a 'pop' then twisted and stopped as it cracked. Kakarots eyes rolled back at the intense pain he was feeling, his teeth tightly clenched as he tried to push the guy off of him by lifting himself with his one good arm, only to fall as the male crushed a new area on his tail.

"What about the third...?" the other saiyan asked with a smirk.

"That's your choice, I'm done with him." The elite moved off the boy and stood, Kakarots tail still in his grasp.

"Say goodbye little fella!" The other elite laughed out loud as he began to form two ki balls.

"Ne..ever..sa..ay..goo..dbye," Kakarot rasped as he remembered his promise to his prince. He would make it back he had to. He groaned as he was suddenly tugged by the tail before being pulled and swung around in circles, his body completely drained of energy to fight back. The saiyan swung him around once more and let him off into the air as if the boy were a weight toss and laughed as his comrade sent two large ki blasts towards him. Nappa crossed his arms and smirked as he turned waiting for the 'thud' of Kakarots already shattered body to hit the rocky ground and then walked towards the space pods followed by his two remaining team members.

Kakarot watched through the red clouds of dust with his one good eye which was also half lidded now as Nappa and his remaining men flew off. He lay embedded into the rocky ground, his unkempt black mass of hair covered in dirt, his armor along with his body battered and mangled. His one shoulder was pulled out of its socket and broken along with the painful heaves of his broken ribs. He turned his head slowly to the side and glanced at his fingers trying to move them but failed. Blood heavily spilled from his mouth as he coughed.

"Vege..ta...I'm so..sor..ry," he rasped as he imagined the prince laying next to him, his dark eyes full of anger and resentment.

'I couldn't do it..I broke my promise...'

Tears travelled down his cheeks and mixed with the pool of blood under him. He smiled as the image of his prince shifted closer to him and lay on his shoulder, his eyes slowly shutting.

"I lo..ve you Vege..ta..." were the last words to escape his blood covered lips before his mind began to be consumed with darkness...

...

Vegeta jerked up from his sleep, something within his chest had a sharp pain as if he were shattered. He took deep breaths to calm himself before leaping to his feet and out of his chambers. Something was terribly wrong and he could feel it.

He headed towards the dispatchers, his heart drumming hard. "Has Kakarot sent any word since he left?!" Vegeta barked as soon as he entered the room, scaring the two men inside.

"No sir Vegeta, nothing at all..." The man whimpered as the prince growled impatiently.

"Prepare me a pod and launch me to whatever planet he was sent to!"

"I'm sorry sir but were under direct orders of his majesty to not allow anyone to the planet."

The prince scowled and ran towards his fathers. His instincts were screaming out from within, whatever was wrong it was big and he had to be sure Kakarot was alright.

"Father! I want permission to follow Kakarot!" The prince roared as he came to skidding stop infront of his father in the throne room, his eyes full of anger and frustration. He needed to see his Kakarot, to see if he was alright.

The king looked down at his son in annoyance, "I'm afraid I can't do that son..." his words made Vegetas heart skip a beat. "Why the hell not!" He retorted angrily growing impatient.

"Because Kakarot is dead..." a new voice entered the hall, the prince turned towards the new figures in the room. His dark orbs opened wide as they could get

. "Ka..karot..is ..?" his voice cracked. No it couldn't be true, his Kakarot was coming back to him just like he promised, he was going to beat that mission for him and come back to claim him as his mate...

"I'm so sorry my prince, as soon as we heard word, your father had sent me and my team to go retrieve the boy but we arrived to late, Kakarot had been already..killed..along with 3 of my men as we tried to escape..." Nappa snickered mentally at the bluff he just made up, gaining a happy nod from his King.

"Heard word about what..? Escape from what...?" he wanted to know what or who had taken his beloved Kakarot away from him. He'd hunt them down and kill them personally for revenge.

"Er..Lord Friezas men sent word about that planet having a beast that had destroyed an entire fleet of his men with a single blow, worried for Kakarot we decided to cancel his mission and go retrieve him, the rest you know..."

The prince's eyes began to swell with tears as he looked at the two bowing soldiers behind the general, both wounded. His heart began to race, he couldn't take the intense pain within him, never in his whole battle filled saiyan life had he felt this kind of pain. Growling in frustration he ran out of the throne room and to his chambers, tears flying out of his eyes.

He was shattered beyond words, the one thing...the one person he cared about in his life other than his pride was taken away from him, just when he had obtained it.

"Damn you Kakarot, you told me this wasn't a goodbye!" the young saiyan prince snarled and punched the wall in his quarters, tears continued to fall as he continued to punch before spilling onto his knees and breaking into sobs.

...

Meanwhile ...

...

A tall muscular figure stood infront of the fallen warrior embedded in the rubble, studying his peaceful looking face before walking away towards his ship, his long wild hair swaying slightly, he began typing a whole bunch of things. A screen began to blink as a map of space appeared on the screen, the figure then began to type in coordinates watching as a line connected between two dots then got up and walked back towards the boy and smirked before scooping him up, throwing him into the cockpit and closed the door. He watched as the ship hovered into the sky then launched itself out of the atmosphere to unknown where abouts, his dark tail lashing wildly before he to got into another ship and set off of his own course...

...

Oooh who's that? Any guesses?! Haha leave a guess in a review? :D

Thanks for reading! I'll Update soon D:


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds

Chapter 4: Bonds

Yooohooohoo ! :D I be back with another chapter! And yes I did rename it...again... sorry! But this ones so much more fitting? Don't you agree? D:

Anyways...!

Only one person took a guess at who the mystery dude was at the end,

S.K.Y Cyrus -...maybe..or maybe not :O can't really tell you quite yet though it's kinda obvious and thank you glad you like it! Means a lot :)

topbear11 - Thank you for your compliment and for your review :)!

Shadows Curse - Another update for you! Ahah xD and I felt bad for doing that to Vegeta D: but it had to be done! Haha sound so evil right now -_- hope you like this one! :D

...

Hmm this chapters kind of a filler, sort of rushed events I guess :| sorry if it's confusing cause I confused myself a lot -_- also sorry for any mistakes, I do this all on my iPhone :(

Also curious to see how many people think Goku should be the man in the relationship? Or should it be Vegeta? Right now it's kinda mutual I guess... But let me know in the end, who do you prefer! I shall do a vote!

...

_"Help me Vege..ta," a familar voice rasped, the young boy looked around anxiously for the sound but saw nothing but the empty depths of darkness._

_"Kakarot where are you!" he called out, his heart thumping madly._

_"I couldn't do it..I broke my promise..." the voice replied, this time the scene around them changed to a setting he was unfamiliar with. The prince glanced around the barren red rocky fields, searching desperately for the source of the sound._

_"I'm so sorry Kakarot, I wasn't there with you! I could have protected you from all this I shouldn't have let you go!" The saiyan prince cried out, his flame style hair blowing with the red dusty wind. "It's my fault your gone Kakarot! My fault.."_

_Suddenly he could hear multiple laughers, deep laughters, very familiar laughters. The boys brows furrowed as he tried to identify the sounds, his eyes widened as infront of him embedded into the rocky ground lay a body. Without hesitation he ran towards it, his eyes swelling with tears as the image became clearer._

_"Kakarot!" he screamed as loud as he could, his heart racing as the fallen saiyan looked directly at him. Vegetas heart clenched at the sight of his beloved Kakarot, blood spilled from his mouth as tears trailed down his bruised and cut cheeks. His armor was shattered and spandex suit tattered._

_"I'm coming Kakarot!" he reached out to him, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't seem to get closer at all. His eyes widened as Kakarot reached out for him as well, his tears streaming down with a slight smile._

_**"**I lo..ve you Vege..ta..." he rasped out before his eye lids began to close slowly. _

_"Kakarot No!" Vegeta yelled out in a shaky voice as the scene around him was consumed into darkness. The prince stopped running, his eyes full of tears._

_"Damn it! I couldn't save you this time either!" Vegeta ground out through clenched teeth as he shut his eyes and let the tears flow. His eyes jerked open at the sound of another voice._

_"You have done well, I am very pleased with you!"_

_Vegetas eyes widened more, that voice, it couldn't be..it was his fathers! The scene shifted back to the kings throne room on planet Vegeta, there he could see three figures bowing at his father but couldn't make them out. Why was he getting this vision, what had these three figures done that had 'pleased' his father._

_"My sons upset for now he'll get over it, he's a kid but once he matures he'll realize how foolish this thing he had for that Kakarot and step up to be the true prince he is!" The king snickered, "besides he didn't suspect a thing about Kakarots death, which is all the more perfect!"_

_Vegetas brows rose at his fathers words. That's right, he was too shattered to once think about the possibility it having to do with his father. Now that he had thought about it it would make sense, his father had a huge fit when he found them together and hours later decides to give Kakarot a special mission, on which he ends up dead. Vegeta clutched his head, his eyes wide in realization, how could he have been so stupid!_

_"and if my son ever finds out I've ordered the Kill, I will execute you all myself!" The king growled before he let out another laugh, "but right now let's celebrate! I am a very happy king today!" King Vegeta bellowed as he began to laugh and held up his wine, followed by the laughter of the three men infront of him._

_Vegeta fell to his knees while still clutching his head, his eyes remained wide open in shock, how? Why was this all coming to him now! The laughter grew louder and louder along with Kakarots screams of pain. He couldn't take it. "It was my fault..my fault..!" he chanted._

_"Help me Vege..ta.." Kakarot rasped out again._

"**KAKAROT**!" Vegeta screamed out as he jerked up into sitting position, he breathed heavily as beads of sweat appeared on his body.

'It was another dream...' He mentally mumbled as he brought a palm to his face, his breaths still hard and eyes fully open. No not a dream, not even a nightmare, this was more like a vision.

Through the seven years that had gone by since that tragic day, Vegeta had been haunted by Kakarots memories of which he shut away in order to move on, which he simply couldn't do. Deep down he still loved the third class boy who made his way into his heart and he always would. Since that day he had bottled up all his emotions again and became the arrogant prince he was. His new goal was to become the legendary super saiyan no matter what. Five years prior, his planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a mere asteroid taking his 'beloved' father and the entire saiyan race along with it. Vegeta had been luckily out on a mission with comrades Nappa and Raditz, therefore being the only survivors known of their warrior race.

Throughout the seven years, the prince had become the perfect merciless killer, he cared about no one hence giving him no weakness. He only had his pride and determination to become the legendary super saiyan, but every now and then he would see memories of his time with his late lover Kakarot in his dreams, leaving him restless at times.

But lately Vegetas dreams..or..nightmares you could say had become more violent, like blank scenes of Kakarots anguished cries for help or insane continuous laughter. The one he just experienced now was by far the most worst...the most revealing one, it seemed all to real to be a dream or nightmare, it had to be a message or vision of some sort, perhaps flashback, but odd thing was how was he getting them? And who's flashback?

"Oh Kakarot...I'll avenge you somehow, no longer will I ignore your memories or cries for help cause now I know the truth!" Vegeta swore as he closed his fists.

Just who were the three figures in his dream that his father had sent...

...

Meanwhile...

...

"Aww! He looks just like you Goku! Even has the tail you had!" a blue headed woman shrieked at a tall man who scratched the back of his head as he blushed.

"Gee you really think so Bulma?" He smiled as he leaned forward at the bundle she was carrying, a little arm reached out and grabbed his nose. "Hey little guy!" he smiled his famous grin as he brought up a finger to poke his nose, resulting the baby to giggle.

"So whatcha gonna name him Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked as she smiled down the toddler.

"Not sure yet, It's up to Goku..." A dark haired woman blushed as she looked up at her muscular husband.

"How bout Gohan? Name him after my grandpa.." the baby let out a loud giggle gaining everyone's attention. "You like that little guy?" Goku smiled as the boy returned another giggle.

"Then Gohan it is!" Chi-Chi clapped as a short bald man tried to see the baby.

"Hey little Gohan I'm your Uncle Krillin!" The short man grinned but little Gohan frowned and began to cry. Krillin faltered back nervously as Yamcha jumped in to save the day.

"Hey Gohan! Don't be scared of the baldy! Heh heh," Yamcha stuck out a tongue at Krillen before being knocked down hard by the baby's rattle.

"Oh man he's defiantly got Gokus strength thats for sure!" Everyone laughed as he rubbed the lump on his head.

...

Seven years ago was a life changing day, he had lost his memory of who he was and where he came from. A wandering berrypicker named Gohan had come across his heavily wounded body. The old man had taken the young boy in joyfully, although Goku was hostile at first, he had grown

attached to the man as if he were his own parent. Soon he even began to call the man, grandpa Gohan. Grandpa Gohan never told Goku where he was found except gave him a whole new identity as Son Goku. The tattered attire the man had found him in was discarded and replaced with a bright orange Gi.

One unfortunate night, Goku was out hunting, it was the night of the full moon. All Goku remembered was blacking out as he heard a terrible roar and then waking up to a trampled house and Gohan. Goku mourned his loss but rebuilt the house in respect for his 'granpa' and carried on his daily life till he met another young woman named Bulma. Although confused at what and who she was he joined her side on the quest for the dragon balls where he met all his current friends through wacky fun filled adventures. At some point they had to remove his tail, claiming it didn't fit in. Then 3 years ago his first born son Gohan was born, he had finally settled down with his new family and friends.

...

"They grow up so fast don't you think so? !" Chi-Chi yawned as she checked on her now 3 year old son then climbed into bed next to her muscular man. His black messy hair splayed out on the pillow. He smiled at her with his large black eyes as she turned her back towards him. "I'm so tired you boys are a handfull.." she yawned again with half lidded eyes. He smiled and rubbed her back softly as she let out a relaxed sigh.

"You know what Goku..?"

"Hm Chi-Chi?" he replied as he closed his eyes.

"I love you..."

Goku froze, his eyes opened wide as his lips parted slightly. She loved him, normally anyone would be glad to hear those words, but for some reason he didn't. Did he love her? Of course he did! They were married and had a child together for heavens sake! But why couldn't he bring him self to say those simple words,

'I love you ...' he couldn't even think the sentence in his own mind. For some reason there was like an invisible wall stopping him and everytime he thought about love his heart would clench painfully.

Thankfully for him, Chi-Chi had passed out as soon as those words left her lips. Crawling off the bed, Goku crept outside being careful not to wake either his wife or sleeping son. He leapt onto the roof and let out a sigh as he laid back and glanced up at the gleaming moon. Slowly Goku shut his eyes and let sleep consume him...

...

_"Let me go Kakarot..."_

_Gokus brows furrowed as a scene played out infront of him. His eyes widened at the two figures standing infront of him. One looked exactly like him, except he wore black and blue armor, in his grasp a smaller, angrier looking boy wearing the same style uniform except in a lighter blue and white armor._

_"If I say never then...?"_

_Goku watched awkwardly as both boys blushed at the close intimacy. His eyes fixed upon the figure that looked like a younger version of him._

_'What is this? Why does he look like me? Gee he even sounds like me! Is his name supposed to be Kakarot?' Goku stood confused as the scene went black and another took its place._

_"Kakarot!" A voice screamed out._

_"What happened Vegeta?" The Goku figure spoke soothingly as he stroked the other boys thick hair._

_"I had a nightmare...you were killed right before my eyes..." Tears traveled down the smallers cheek as he recalled the dream._

_"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm right here and perfectly fine, I'll never leave you Vegeta I promised you," The Goku copy cooed as the boy named 'Vegeta' calmed down. He then placed a kiss on Vegetas forehead as they both laid down again, Gokus copy didn't let Vegeta go, except he held him tightly against his own._

_"This...this looks so familar but why...I've never seen this room before or that Vegeta kid..." Gokus confusion grew as the scene faded away as well. He was pulled away at another voice in the distance._

_"What are you doing Vegeta?" Gokus head jerked towards the sound of his voice._

_"Something I should have done earlier.." A voice replied as yet another familar scene appeared of Vegeta leaning forward and captured the pinned Gokus lips, his eyes wide in shock at first but slowly the copy shut his eyes and returned the kiss as he reached up and cupped the others cheek._

_Goku blushed madly as he shuddered at the thought of kissing a male but then something inside him made him feel warm at the scene, almost relaxed. He was now frustrated, he needed to know who and what was going on..._

_"Vegeta..." The supposed Kakarot rasped as he pulled away from the kiss also breaking Gokus thoughts._

_"I, care very deeply about you Kakarot, do not just leave me like that again." Vegeta whispered back not once taking his eyes off the others._

_"I'll never leave you, never Vegeta." Kakarot spun Vegeta around again onto his back and dove in for another passionate kiss as the prince's gloved hand clutched onto Kakarots chest._

_"I never thought I'd ever see the day where the prince of all saiyans would care for a low class like me so much as to chase them down to another planet and admit his feelings," Kakarot grinned innocently as Vegeta scoffed, "Wipe that smug grin off your face you look like a ridiculous clown!"_

_Goku couldn't help but smile for a moment before shaking his head. He had just seen a copy of himself interact with another male who he claims has feelings for! Everything was so familar! Growing agitated, Goku began walking through the dark pits of his mind wondering if yet another scene would play out and moments later it did..._

_"General Nappa? What's going on?" Kakarots asked. The sound coming in all directions, confusing Goku._

_"Foolish boy, did you really think the King would allow you to mate with the Prince! Why your nothing but a third class garbage!" a tall built shadow bellowed as he began to laugh. Finally a scene set in, shocking Goku at the sight._

_"Say goodbye little fella!" A tough looking male figure laughed out loud as he began to form two ki balls._

_"Ne..ever..sa..ay..goo..dbye," Kakarot rasped and then groaned as he was suddenly tugged by the tail before being pulled and swung around in circles, his body completely broken. The second male swung him around once more and let him off into the air as if the boy were a weight toss and laughed as his comrade sent two large ki blasts towards him._

"NO!" Goku cried out as he awoke from his supposed nightmare and glanced around in shock. He looked up the moon, that wasn't any nightmare, that was all too real to be. Those were memories, they had to be, but why now...was Kakarot supposed to be him...? Were those his memories? How'd he end up from that situation to here! Nothing made sense! He grumbled as his brows furrowed, his large coal colored eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Who was Vegeta? Did any of his friends know who he was or who Kakarot or Vegeta was...how about general Nappa? Who was that big evil guy.. Deciding to ask his friends the next day, Goku leaped off the roof and went back into his room.

His mind still curious to who was this Vegeta...

...

"Hey Raditz, I have a question for you!" Prince Vegeta called out to the tall saiyan.

"How could I be of service my prince," he bowed slightly as Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance at the formality.

"I have a question on pack bonds, thought you would know considering you are older and more experienced than myself, and I'd rather not talk to the meat head Nappa!" Vegeta grunted as he crossed his arms.

Raditz arched a brow, then smirked. "I know about pack bonds, what would you like to know?"

"Everything! Right now..." Vegeta began to walk to his quarters expecting Raditz to follow. Moments later they arrived and entered, not one word spoken on their way.

"So out with it!" Vegeta growled as he sat down, both arms crossed and eyes closed. Raditz rolled his eyes at the attitude he received and sighed. "Well it begins with a group of Saiyans who are always together for example a squad/team or family, through the time spent together a bond is formed, not like a friendship bond but a physical bond, a direct link to one another, the breaking of a bond, perhaps ones death, can cause severe pain throughout the body like none other..." The taller saiyan paused as Vegeta took it all in. His brows furrowed as he remembered the pain he went through when he learned of Kakarots death.

'So it was just our pack bond breaking...heh..figures...' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Then there's mates...a mate bond, similar to the pack bond except it's a direct bond from the heart, if one tries to break the bond, they may go insane at the amount of pain given therefore Saiyans mate one mate for life...they are able to feel what the other is feeling, thinking..blah blah..." Raditz paused again this time to take a breath.

"Lastly there's the Soul mate bond..."

Vegetas eyes widened as he arched a brow. He had never heard of this bond, he always thought there were only two. "Continue..." he spoke in a regular tone catching the larger saiyan by surprise.

"A soul mate bond is the strongest bond, it's not only a connection to each others hearts but literally each others souls, if broken may result in death for either both or one of you, within this bond your inner beasts also known as Oozaru are able to communicate with another also can be called your instincts. If one is in danger the other will automatically know, you can share thoughts, feelings, memories and-"

Vegetas eyes widened, "Memories?!"

Raditz merely nodded, "Yeah soul mates can send almost anything through their bonds. The unique thing about soul mates is that they are rare and hard to find, not everyone can find their true soul mate.." He finished.

"But obviously memories, thoughts, bla, cannot be shared if the other is dead? Correct?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz groaned at the obvious question but nodded anyways,"Correct."

'Is Kakarot my soul mate? Do we share a bond?! He has to be, if I'm getting his memories he has to be alive! ' Vegeta realized, his heart raced. There was a possibility his Kakarot was alive after all, he had to go find him somehow!

But wait, if Kakarot was well, why hadn't he returned to Plane Vegeta? It wasn't till 2 years later it was destroyed and they had to join Freiza. Did something happen to him? Was Kakarots Oozaru trying to send him a message?

The prince scowled, this only brought more questions to which he needed answers for. The one thing he could do was sleep and hope for more memories or thoughts indicating Kakarots where abouts.

"That is all Raditz you may leave!" Vegete flicked his wrist as he turned his back onto the giant saiyan who merely shrugged and began to exit the room only to stop.

"I have a mission, I won't be in for a year, the planet I must reach is in a different galaxy from this, sorry for the inconvenience, I'll keep in touch." With that the soldier left, leaving a very curious Vegeta, not caring at all what he had just said. His mind was attacked with thoughts and thoughts.

The dreams...memories were these all messages from Kakarot, did they have a physical bond that they didn't know about? Was the intense shattering feeling he has got that day the pain Kakarot had endured..? If these truly were memories from Kakarot then that would mean he was alive...

Alive...

Vegetas heart raced at the mere thought. There was a possibility that his Kakarot was out there Alive! The prince's eyes widened at the realization, he had to find him somehow.

"Yoohoo Vegeta, are you in here?" A voice called out to him breaking his thoughts. "Thought I'd find you here heh heh I need you and Nappa to take the Planet Arlia mission, it is a 4 month long ride" Freiza slithered his way into the room.

"Yeah sure Lord Freiza," He grunted as he crossed his arms and walked away, leaving the lizard to himself. All he cared about right now was finding a way to his Kakarot but he decided to deal with the mission first so Lord Frieza wouldn't be a pain.

...

A year later

...

"Oh wow Gohan your such a big boy now and super cute too! Your going to be just handsome as your father!" Bulma chimed as she caught sight of the little boy hiding his father. "Hey Goku! I havn't seen you since Gohan was born how have you and Chi-Chi been?" The blue haired woman smiled at her best friend, her hands on her hips.

"Great, and sorry about that we were just busy with him and other stuff..." Goku looked down at his son who clutched his pants shyly. "Go on she won't bite! Atleast not unless she's mad..." He whispered the last part and flinched as he heard the woman growl. As powerful as he was, Goku was scared of the fury woman had.

Krillen and Master Roshi along with turtle came out of the Kame house, excited to see their Goku after such a long time.

"Hey pal how ya been? Aw man that little boy sure did grow hey Gohan!" Krillen grinned as he bent down to see the kid. Gohan blushed shyly, his tail flicked from side to side.

Goku smiled only to feel a sudden power level. His brows furrowed as he got into a battle stance and remained on high alert. He felt a high Ki level and he didn't have a good feeling about this. "Everyone go inside! Somethings coming, Go Gohan!" His dark eyes narrowed as they glanced from side to side.

Krillens brows furrowed as well as he tried to sense what was coming, he froze at the high Ki level coming their way, fast. He joined Gokus side also in a battle stance, waiting patiently for whoever this was.

"Let's go Bulma grab the kid!" Master Roshi mumbled as he also picked up the high power and Turtle crawled back inside. "Come on Gohan! Let's go Daddy's going to be fine!" She cooed as she tugged on the boy.

"Noo Daddy!" he whined as he clutched on tighter to his fathers leg. Goku growled and tried shaking him off but the boy wouldn't listen. Too late...

*Swooosh*

Everyones eyes widened and gasped as a large male figure appeared infront of them, he was a bit taller than Goku and defiantly more muscular. He had long dark spiky hair and wore an odd looking black armor with boots. Strangely he had the same eyes as Goku except they weren't filled with innocence but pure darkness. He smirked as he instantly recognized Goku and stalked closer.

"Why Kakarot it's been so long, how have you been?" He asked as he eyed the boy clinging to his leg.

'Kakarot...thats the boy from my dreams!' Gokus eyes widened as he recalled the name. 'But why did this guy call me that?!'

"Who are you and who's Kakarot? I'm Goku..." He growled out, his brows furrowed tightly. The taller mall arched a brow.

"Oh drop the charades Kakarot, don't you recognize me?" Raditz smirked while bringing up both hands to his waist.

"I told you my names Goku we don't know any Kakarot! So just leave!" Goku growled again. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with this guy.

The taller saiyan rolled his eyes, "I know your Kakarot!"

"And just how would you know that?!" he retorted as everyone behind him shuddered.

"Because you fool! I'm your big brother!"

...

Dun, dun, dunnn :O

Remember to leave a review on who you think should be the man in the relationship or woman LOL sounds so odd ..

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 : Uncle Raditz!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update I swear I had half the chapter done then It got deleted :( but I re did it and here it is! :) **

Shadows Curse - Ahaha meanie laughing at Vegetas pain :O but I agree poor Vegeta xD... Har har har...yes it's Raditz...don't kill him? Pfft...We'll see ;) aha :D

Tenshibabe - Omgee your review made my day thank you! :) means a whole loooot and I'm glad you like the story :D and I totally agree with you on the Raditz part, I really liked him as a character thought it was dumb that they couldn't bring him back into the series as a good guy seeing as though he was Gokus brother -_- and I'm Not sure yet whether he will die or not.. Hehe :D

PS: Sorry if I confused anyone on the last chapter but I'll try to break it down again once more and explain again cause I know I kinda confused myself too heh heh -_-"

Enjoy :D

Swoooosh...Kaboom!

"Well that's the last of them," A deep toned voice called out through the clouds of smoke filled sky.

"Finally, I was beginning to lose sanity, we've been surrounded by these weak imbeciles for bloody half a year!" another harsh voice replied as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Well we had to study the planet My Prince otherwise we would have secured the planet within a week or perhaps less..." The sky cleared revealing a large male floating in the sky, his large arms resting on his hips.

"Whatever, Nappa prepare the pods I want off this ridicules planet now." The saiyan prince mumbled as he walked through the ruins of the city.

...

It took them three months time to travel to the worthless planet and upon arrival were captured. Deciding to use the opportunity to study the planets attributes they remained as prisoners although one of them alone had the power to annihilate half the planet. For six months they played along till they realized the planet was worthless, that was then they decided to destroy the damned planet that had wasted their time.

...

"Keh Damn it I could have been looking for Kakarot all this time!" Vegeta mentally scowled while kicking a lifeless body out of his way. He stood tall with his chest puffed out, he might have been short but he sure was strong. His traditional blue and white armor were tattered and stained in blood, his high flame styled hair slightly dull from dust of the debris. Glancing down at his red stained gloves, he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, now that the mission was finally over he could bring back his focus onto Kakarot, to see whether he truly was alive or not, ever since the 'Vision' he had only received a few more dreams, more like old memories but no more visons.

"My prince we are ready for launch," Nappa called out, Vegeta merely nodded before making his way to his pod, sighing as the door shut. Another three months time and they'd be back at Lord Freizas ship, perhaps Raditz would be back by then.

But there was only one problem...

Where would he even begin his search?

...

Meanwhile...

...

"You..Your lying!" Goku stammered out as he faltered backwards a few steps. The taller more muscular male infront of him sighed as he crossed his arms. Was this man truly his brother?

"Enough Kakarot, I'm here to retrieve you now let's go." Raditz grumbled in annoyance at the stares he was receiving.

The younger saiyan clenched his teeth and fists, what was he supposed to do now? Go with the stranger who claimed to be his brother? How could he? He had friends and a new family, he couldn't just leave cause this guy barged in and said lets go. He growled in frustration, but his dreams, his memories, was he supposed to ignore those as if they were nothing? How about Prince Vegeta...

Vegeta...oh how his heart squeezed tight at the name once again, pain again pulsating through out his body. Although they were just memories, they haunted him deeply, he couldn't ignore it forever.

"Kakarot! Are you listening to me or not!" Raditz called out bringing him back to reality.

"I...I really don't know who Kakarot is, or who you are.." Goku murmured as Raditz brought a palm to his face. "You really don't member a thing at all?"

Goku nodded while the other Saiyan entangled his fingers through his thick mane and grumbled under his breath. "I didn't think I'd have to give a history lesson when I got here but here goes, listen carefully brother cause I'm not repeating myself!" He paused as Goku nodded again.

"You Kakarot, are a from our glorious planet Vegeta and apart of the superior warrior race known as the saiyans." He smirked proudly as everyone gasped.

"I'm from out of space?" Gokus brows rose as his eyes widened, everyone behind him gasped again as little Gohan clutched his fathers leg tighter.

"Yes, but unfortunately our planet had been destroyed...don't ask me how! But you, me and Prince Vegeta along with Nappa are the only known survivors! We gotta stick together!"

'Nappa..? Where did I hear that name from before...' Goku began to think, that name had just set an alarm in his body, yet he had no idea why.

The older siblings focus returned to the little figure behind his younger brothers leg, his eyes widened as he caught sight of his little tail twitching, he then brought his attention back to Kakarot.

"Wha..Where is your tail Kakarot!" Raditz shrieked in a slight panic while searching his body.

Goku gulped, how'd this guy know about his tail...

"It was removed...permanently.." He calmly replied, watching as Raditz let out a agitated growl.

"You idiot! You've lost the source to your true power! Your pathetic how could you let these weak earth dogs do that to you!" An enraged Raditz scowled as his own dark tail unwound itself from his waist and lashed viciously. "We'll fix that some how, but I ask you one more time, come with me Kakarot, come join the planet trade, don't you wish to see your beloved Vegeta again?"

Goku flinched, "I...don't know who that is either!" the older males lips curved slightly into a smirk.

"How could you forget your mate-to-be Kakarot! You two were inseparable lovers and now you claim to have no idea who he is! The poor chaps been in denial over your death for years and here you are without a care enjoying your new life as a dirty little earthling!"

"Take that back! You don't know me! You can't just barge in here and insult me, it's rude!" Goku retorted as he repositioned himself into a battle stance. It wasn't his fault! Nothing was! How was he to know he was from space, was a warrior, and had a brother, not only that but also a lover who happens to be a prince!

"You ungrateful brat! If I hadn't sent you here you would have been dead by now!" Raditz roared, he was growing impatient and very annoyed. Goku stared back at him blankly.

"Oh right YOU don't even remember, you were set up Kakarot! By the king, he ordered for your kill when he found out about you and prince Vegeta! But...then again, I suppose it's not your fault you don't remember you were heavily wounded, perhaps on the brink of death if it weren't for me of course," His voice was calm now as he thought back to the dreaded day, then sighed.

"Fine I suppose I've been quite harsh but my offer still stands, come with me brother your memory will return in a matter of time, let us be off this inferior filth of a planet and conquer the universe like we've always have"

"No! I will not go with you, even if you say your my brother!" Goku spat angrily, "This inferior planet is my home! And these people are my friends and family! I'm not leaving them to go conquer! That's just..evil!"

The taller saiyans eyes darkened as they narrowed onto the youngers form. "Then you leave me no choice," Raditz scowled. Dashing forward with intense speed the older saiyan punched his younger brother hard in the gut. Everyone froze, watching in horror as Goku groaned and fell forward onto his knees. "Daddy!" Gohan cried out from behind him as Goku clutched his midsection. Raditz then turned towards the child, his brows furrowed.

"Sorry Nephew but it had to be done," he spoke almost in a whisper before his tail lashed out towards him and lifted him by the back of his collar. "I am taking the child Kakarot, although he has the blood of a lowly human he still has saiyan blood, I'll be off training him as a proper warrior, I will not harm in any way, after all he has my blood in him too that's a promise but you have 3 days to change your mind or else I'll take the boy in your place!" Gohan burst into loud wails as Raditz turned, his thick tail still holding the boy and flew off at high speed.

"Gohan no!" Goku groaned out but the power of the blow kept him at bay. He even felt a bit of blood surge up his throat and spat before getting back up.

"Goku are you alright! Oh my gosh what are we supposed to tell Chi chi? That a guy from space who happens to be Gokus long lost brother! kidnapped Gohan! Oh my gosh she's going to freak!" Bulma panicked, he eyes wide, she knew the woman's temper and did not by any means want to be involved.

"Hngh, I gotta go get him!" Goku wiped his lips and was about to take off after him only to be stopped by Krillen pulling him back.

"Wait pal, I know he's your kid but you don't stand a chance against that guy! Did you see the size of him! Not only that he took you down with a mere punch! Imagine full combat! Goku you gotta think of something you have three days anyways, how about you train or something, get stronger?"

Goku stood silently, thinking about what his good friend had just said then nodded. "You know what your right, I don't stand a chance, but he has my son Krillen I can't just leave him, what if he hurts him?"

"He did promise he wouldn't harm the boy, just train him.."

Gokus brows furrowed in frustration and ground his teeth, "Okay, I'll train, but he better not hurt Gohan or else he'll pay!" he was not okay with the idea of him son being in the company of his so called brother, but krillen had a point, the next few days would be his training days, he had to get stronger in order to save his little Gohan.

...

Meanwhile...

...

"Let me go, I want my daddy, you big monster!" Little Gohan squirmed in the larger saiyans hold. Tears continued to spill from his eyes as his little heart thumped with fear.

"Oh shut up will you!" Raditz growled in annoyance, but the wails only got louder. Ever since they left the boy had not once stopped crying.

"You cry just as much as your father did!"

That made Gohan pause, "He used to cry too?" the boy sniffled as he looked up at the towering male who had his arms crossed and eyes shut.

"Yeah, he would go on for hours, he was worse than you now that I think about it!" He shuddered, man those were unpleasant memories. Gohan giggled surprising him but made him smile at the same time.

"But daddy's super strong!" Gohan chimed proudly. Raditz smirked, "yes he is but for a saiyan he was always the cry baby of us all, one day you'll be strong too, after all you've got some saiyan in you." his voice was calm as he spoke, it even surprised himself.

"Are you stronger than my dad?" his large dark eyes glared at him anxiously for an answer.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I havn't seen your father in a very long time, maybe, maybe not."

The tall warrior sat down at the edge of the cliff and stared off into the distance of the sunset. Gohan stood for a moment, the fear in him disappeared as he trotted up to his uncle and sat down next to him. Wiggling his feet he smiled widely as Raditz arched a brow, examining the child carefully.

'Just as innocent as Kakarot was...' he mentally sighed as he began to remember their childhood. Saiyan children were brought up tough, at Gohans age they'd already be conquering planets.

"I want to be strong like dad too!" Gohan closed his tiny fists as his tail flickered back and forth. "Will you train me Uncle Raditz?" he grinned again at his uncle who looked at the boy, a little taken back by his request. Here he thought the boy was a mistake to bring, that he'd be endless crying machine, but no he was willing to train, was even asking him to help him. Something within his large body made him warm as the word 'Uncle' came from the child's mouth, it made him smirk once again.

He liked the sound of that.

"What's that thingy on your eye?" Gohan pointed up at Raditz with his short stubby finger. The male took off his scouter and placed it onto the child's head and turned it on.

"It's a scouter, it's used to detect power levels, basically ones Ki levels"

Gohan tilted his head as numbers began showing up on the tiny screen. His large coal eyes blinking in confusion, Raditz roared in laughter at the child's expression.

"Can I play with it still?" The child looked up at the saiyan in hopes. He sighed, what harm would it be anyways.

"Sure, just don't break it brat or else!" he teased as the boy bounced up and began to run around in circles. Raditz shrugged and leaned against a slab of rock. How was he going to explain this surprise to the prince? "Oh hey I went on a random planet where I ran into Kakarot! Not only that but he doesn't remember a thing!" he scoffed, feh! That would get him a one way ticket to the afterlife for sure!

Meanwhile Gohan in the background was leaping from rock to rock, smashing one here and there, grinning as they crumbled. Loosing his footing on a boulder, the little boy plummeted to the ground.

"Watch the scooter kid!" Raditz called out from his thoughts as he heard the noise from impact and the boys whimpers. Gohan fought the urge to cry out although his eyes swelled up in tears.

"Yeah I know!" He mumbled as he straightened the little machine fixated on his eye.

Click...beeeeeep!

"Huh?" Gohan blinked twice at the beep sound, a new sound began to emit from the device, it almost sounded like a radio transmitter. The little boy shrugged, not bothering to ask fearing he broke the thing already.

"Hey Uncle Raditz.." he mumbled as he crawled back towards his uncle.

"Hn.."

"Tell me more about my dad!" he chimed, his medium length hair bounced as he sat on his knees.

"Gee brat you never shut up do you?" He sighed at the boys now fallen expression. "Fine, your father Kakarot had a tail just like us and..."

...

"My prince I'm receiving a transmission from a scouter, its Raditz shall I link it?" Nappas voice bellowed through Vegetas pod.

"Hn, perhaps hes returned from that mission, link the transmission."

Click...beeeooop

"_Hey uncle Raditz! Tell me more about my dad!"_ a childs voice rang throughout the two saiyan pods.

Vegeta arched a brow in slight confusion. Uncle Raditz?

"What the deuces?!" He grunted, who was this blasted child.

Nappa was equally confused as he heard the child's voice. Raditz had only one sibling...that had perished of course, he grinned at the memory but frowned as his brows scrunched up and continued on to listen to the rest of the transmission.

_"Gee brat you never shut up do you?" _This time their comrades voice entered the conversation.

"Raditz!" Vegeta growled out in irritation but was not heard. "Nappa just cut the transmission, he has no idea the damn scouter is on!"

Nappa nodded on the visual screen. His large finger reached out to a square green button to end the transmission but froze as Raditz's voice boomed again.

"_Fine, your father Kakarot had a tail just like us and..."_

Both Saiyans flinched, their brows jumped as their eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Kaka..rot?" Vegeta faintly whispered, his body trembled slowly, he looked down at the speakers, his mouth slightly parted.

"Nappa...do you think that ...the Kakarot he's talking about..is my Kakarot..?"

The general sat frozen as beads of sweat trailed down his bald head, his jaw tightly clenched as his brows scrunched up in frustration. That brat was alive? How? He saw the child's mangled body as they took off, there was no way anyone could have survived! No one could have helped either it was a barren planet with no life forms, but maybe he was wrong..?

"Nappa!" Vegeta called out again, pulling the general out of his storm of thoughts.

"Ye..yes my prince it may be possible, after all the child did call Raditz Uncle..." Nappa began to panick, what if Kakarot had told Raditz what truly had happened, what if he told Vegeta? The larger saiyan gulped, he'd be annihilated on the spot.

Vegetas ebony eyes darted all over the screen as he tried to pinpoint the location of the transmission, he had to see for himself if it truly was Kakarot. What great luck, he had no idea where to search and the Kami had basically given the exact location! His heart drummed with every passing moment as he changed the coordinates to the one of the transmission, the pod swerved instantly towards the right and dashed even faster, Nappas did the same and followed close behind,

T he screen flashed, revealing they would arrive upon at the planet Earth in 1 months time. Vegeta grinned, they were much closer than he had thought. But then his heart fell.

Kakarot had a son?

...

Meanwhile

...

"Piccolo! I need your help!" Goku called out to his arch rival who sat upon the highest cliff meditating. His eyes remained closed but his brows scrunched up. "What do you want Goku?" he mumbled.

"I, I need to get stronger in order to save my son but I've only got three days.." Goku frowned as the green man remained quiet. "Your the only other person who's my match, could you help me train?"

His eyes opened slightly and narrowed upon the saiyans figuire. He then closed them again and sighed. "What makes you believe I'd help you?"

Gokus large eyes narrowed too, his brows furrowed in frustration. "Please, I got to save my son,"

"That's not my problem," He grunted and crossed his arms.

Goku and Piccolo had a odd friendship. Infact they weren't even sure themselves if they could call each other friend but one thing for sure was they had eachothers backs, perhaps it was because of their rivalry that they wouldn't allow anyone other than each other to get the better of them. They've competed to be the strongest since children and still have not stopped.

Goku growled as his frustration grew, what was he going to do now, Piccolo was his best choice to train with, they were pretty much equals. Goku turned and was about to take off when he felt a rise in Ki. Glancing backwards he saw a small Ki ball coming his way, quickly he ducked, his eyes watching as the ball faded into the sky. His ebony eyes then darted back to the source of the blast and smirked.

"Rule number one, never take your eyes off the enemy!" the green male roared as he launched himself at the now ready saiyan. Perhaps he would have some fun from all this.

...

Meanwhile

...

"Wow that's so cool! You and Daddy could really do that?" the childs voice exclaimed as his large black orbs looked up at his uncle in excitement.

"Yeah and you too," The saiyan yawned while getting to his feet and stretched. He then reached towards the child and put his scouter back on. His brows shot up as a panic filled gasp escaped his throat. His body froze instantly in shock.

He realized his transmitter was on the whole time...

...

Erm not that happy with this chapter BUT! Do not fret I have another chapter that's almost done and shall be up within hours! :D

Hope you liked it! Also leave a review if you got questions or ideas on what you think is/ or should happen!

Toddles :)


	6. Chapter 6 :Long Lost Oozaru !

"You stupid little-!" Raditz growled out angrily before spinning around then grabbed little Gohan by the collar. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

The childs eyes began to shine with tears, he began to tremble as the larger male continued to curse at him. Feeling the boy quiver Raditz put him down and sighed, the child immediately turned his back towards the saiyan, his fists clenched tight as he bit his bottom lip to hold back from wailing.

"Hey kid I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled..." The saiyan grumbled realizing he may have over reacted. Atleast he was apologizing! And that to a child!

"I want to go to Daddy!" Gohan shakily mumbled out quietly.

"Well we gotta go back now, there's more trouble on the way." Raditz growled to himself, he wasn't sure how to treat the situation. Vegeta would obviously be angry with him for withholding information on Kakarots being, but what would he do if he were to find out he had no memories of who they were?

Not only that but how would Nappa react? How was he going to expose the general if his damned brother didn't even remember a thing!

"More trouble?" Little Gohan glanced up at his uncle. Raditz nodded and crouched to the child's level.

"Tell me runt how bout you and I train for three days? Then after when your father arrives you can show him how strong you are and we'll all train together Hm?" The boy tilt his head innocently before he frowned and spun away from him.

"No your mean!" Raditz face palmed before scratching his head.

"Er I'm sorry I got mad at you kid but you don't understand how dangerous the situation is...you see I can destroy this planet all by myself, so could Kaka- er your dad and even you...but there's others like us and two of them are on their way to this planet this very moment, if we don't get stronger we won't stand a chance if they decide to have their own way with this planet..." Raditz spoke as child friendly as he could while rolling his eyes in irritation at the child's stubbornness. He then snickered remembering how his brother (Gohan's father) was exactly the same at his age. "Don't you want to protect mommy and daddy?"

Gohan flinched before spinning back around. "Of course I do!" He replied as he stared sternly into the older males dark orbs.

"Well Brat it's a plan then, lets get started shall we?" Without warning, Raditz yanked Gohan with his tail again and threw him into the nearest boulder, which shattered in impact. The saiyan mentally groaned and face palmed again as the dust cleared revealing the crying child who clutched his now bruised forehead.

This wasn't going to be easy at all.

**...Meanwhile...**

"Kyah!" A male screamed as he dodged a punch and launched a full powered uppercut to his opponent. Droplets of sweat flew in all directions as the two spared, not wasting a moment for a break. The other male groaned at impact and was sent flying into the air. He recovered in time to block as his opponent flung their self after him. Both leapt apart and stared sternly into eachothers eyes, both heavily panting and sweating. One male straightened his posture as his clawed hand came up and wiped the sweat off his forehead then smirked.

The others lips also curved into a grin before he too, relaxed and fell back onto his back. His dark unkempt hair spilled around him as he heaved. He stared up into the bright sky as thoughts clouded his mind.

'Gohan, I hope your hanging in there little guy, I'll be there soon...' His lips swerved down into a frown as he remembered this training wasn't for fun but to rescue his son. The saiyan's brows furrowed before he let his heavy lids shut.

Goku was ultimately exhausted. His childhood rival and he were sparing for hours without a break. This was the first one they took. Piccolo grunted trying to get Goku to awake for he had already recovered.

"Get up this isn't nap time," he grumbled as Goku slowly got up.

"Yeah sorry Piccolo." The earth raised saiyan spoke quietly while stretching once again preparing for another spar. Piccolo merely 'hmphed' and launched himself towards Goku who had also lunged forward. Both wildly throwing full blows towards one another.

"Keh! By the Way Piccolo," Goku rasped while dodging a kick. " I just wanted to say thanks you know..for helping." The namek nodded, his lips curved into a smirk as he found an opening and sent Goku flying into a cliff.

"So what exactly is the situation with that brat of yours?" He yelled out when he noticed the saiyan edging himself out of the cliff. Goku sent a Ki blast towards Piccolo who rolled his eyes at the weak attempt and slapped it away. His eyes widened as a elbow shot out from behind the blast and dug into his stomach then was followed with an uppercut sending him higher into the air.

"Apparently my brother from out of space is here to take me away to conquer planets and if I don't go with him he'll take Gohan in my place!" Goku rushed out as he sent another Ki blast towards the flying Piccolo but the namek had collected himself and had blocked in time.

"You from out of space too huh? Figures, your not weak as those other humans," he grunted while preparing two Ki blasts of his own.

"They're not weak!" Goku retorted.

"If they weren't so weak then why come to me for help? Why not them? Face it Goku this planet has no human capable to our strength, we're different" Piccolo let out his beam attacks his eyes following the flipping saiyan.

Those words made him flinch. They were different...HE was different, he was a so called 'Saiyan'

But what did that matter it had only been hours since he was told this, it didn't change anything he was still the same Goku. He was getting lost in his thoughts till a beam grazed his cheek. The stinging burning sensation brought him back to reality.

He mentally scowled at the burn and rubbed his cheek before leaping back into action. Piccolo arched a brow as Goku lunged at him, his eyes were clouded. Shrugging it off the namek sprung forth as well both going at it with full blows again.

Meanwhile Gokus thoughts spiraled within his mind like a hurricane. Say he did get stronger, got Gohan back then what? Would he carry on his usual 'earth' life like nothing happened? Or would he decide to go with his brother and of course take his family along.

Saiyan! Saiyan! Saiyan! That's the blood in his veins, he was different he didn't belong he always felt it now he knew. Not only did that bug him but what about Vegeta?

Vegeta? Who are you?! He mentally growled. Why would he get all warm at the name why would his chest emit a odd pain? Why couldn't he remember dammit?!

Growing agitated Goku stopping fighting and clenched his fists, his ki levels began to rise catching Piccolo off guard. He immediately threw his arms up as a shield from the sudden gusts of wind spiraling around his opponent.

'Where did this random strength out burst come from?' Piccolo glanced through his arms at the still powering up saiyan. "GOKU snap out of it!" He called out but to no avail, the ground below them began to shake and crumble. Deciding he had no choice he leapt forward and swiped his hand to a pulse in his neck. A few moments went by before Gokus levels began to falter and he fell forward into unconsciousness. The namek crossed his arms and sighed.

What in the world just happened?

**...Meanwhile...**

"Punch harder! Come on little guy that all you got in you?!" The large male called out as he flipped forward onto his arm and sprung back up into the air. Gohan panted heavily as he tried to keep up with his uncle but failed. He stumbled upon a rock and tripped, his little hat along with the dragon ball that adorned it flew forward a few feet. Raditz snickered at the boys expression before picking up his hat.

"What's with the fancy ornament kid?" Raditz poked the glass orb in curiousity.

"That's not a ornament that's my dads dragon ball!" Gohan leapt back to his feet and dusted himself off. He

Noticed his uncles arched brow and tilted his head. "You don't know what a dragon ball is?"

The saiyan shook his head before placing the hat back on the child's head. The child straightened it before grinning widely once again. "Daddy says that there are six more out there and once they're all gathered a dragon appears to grant you one wish!"

This caught Raditz attention. "Any wish?" The boy nodded as he reached out and poked the saiyan's leg. "Caught you!"

Raditz was lost in his thoughts to notice the boy was poking his leg. He was now fully curious about these 'dragon balls' and the free wish they carried. Could he wish back their planet Vegeta? Or maybe he could wish back Gokus saiyan memories? Hmm or he could wish to be almighty and strong so he could take care of Lord Freiza himself.

"Uncle Raditz!" The demi yelled as he tugged on the saiyan's leg finally pulling him out of his trance. "Huh? Oh sorry brat,"

"I caught you!"" The little boy leapt up and down cheerfully.

"Yeah well now were going to do that again..cept this time your going to be tied to a boulder!" Raditz bellowed as Gohan paled.

"A..a boulder? I could barely catch you without anything!" He whimpered but Raditz took no notice of it except looked around for an appropriate sized boulder, but then he sensed something close by, somes energy levels were rising and fast.

His scouter had also begun to beep continuously.

'Who in the world is that?!' Raditz scrunched his brows in frustration before grabbing Gohan with his tail again and set off towards the emitting energy. It had to be Kakarot, no one else on this planet could have that amount of strength other than

A saiyan.

**...Meanwhile...**

"GROOooAaAR !"

"Huh? Where am I..?" His eyes fluttered opened as he sat up and brought a palm to rub his eyes away of the darkness But all he could see was pitch black. Loud growls could be heard echoing around him but that just made his eagerness to grow.

"Piccolo?!" He shout out, nothing but a echo. Seconds later he could hear rumbling, the dark ground below him began to vibrate making him squirm slightly from being tickled. Slowly he got to his feet and began to walk. Maybe he was dreaming again? He grasped his head trying to remember what happened.

"I was sparing with Piccolo but then how did I end up here?..." He frowned then gasped as he remembered himself powering up.

"How did I do that?" Goku pondered as his brows furrowed. He growled quietly, remembering why he was so frustrated in the first place.

Vegeta! His mind just wouldn't let go of him. Even though he didn't/couldn't remember who he was, a part of him bugged him continuously in a way he couldn't explain. It was as if his soul were yearning to find this 'Vegeta.'

*Grumble, grumble*

Gokus eyes glanced around at the sound, they narrowed upon a bright entrance further up ahead of him. Not wasting another moment he dashed towards it hoping it was the exit. As soon as he stepped through the door it had closed behind him.

GRAAAWR!

Gokus eyes sprung open a he fell back onto his behind from the thunderous growl. A large jet black ape the size of a business building no even larger towered in front of him, it's red eyes glaring at the Saiyan below of him.

"Eh hey there big..monkey.." Goku slightly stammered while slowly getting back onto his feet. His charcoal orbs not leaving the apes large red ones.

The beast in return scrunched up his nose and bared its large fangs, a low grow emitted from his throat.

"Why do you seem so familar?" Goku whispered faintly, his head tilted to the side as he thought back. The large monkey copied his movements making Goku grin.

"Hey monkey! Have we met before?"

The ape tilt his head again at his words before bringing his massive head down to the saiyan's level and licked him. "Ooh that tickles!" Goku giggled as the monkey then stood up tall and nodded his head then pointed a large finger directly at him. The male just stood there with furrowed brows as he scratched the back of his head. "Whatcha mean? Why are you pointing at me?"

The monkey let out a snort of annoyance and nudged the saiyan lightly. Goku fell onto his bottom and sat there trying to figure out just what this oversized ape was telling him. The monkey let out another snort before lashing his tail side to side, he then spun around and grabbed his tail then pointed back at the confused saiyan.

"Hmm tail plus me..? Wait a minute!" Goku leapt up to his feet in realization. "Are you my long gone tail?!"

The monkey snorted loudly and pounded his chest in frustration before calming down. Goku pouted, he thought he'd finally had the answer. But then the monkey pointed at himself then back at the confused male.

"...Are you me..?" Goku's eyes widened as the monkey let out a quiet whimper and nodded. His lips parted, but how?

How could this oversized monkey be related to him? But then again the monkey had pointed to his tail...so this beast had something to do with his tail right? But then he gasped as he recalled his 'brothers' words...

•••

**_"Wha..Where is your tail Kakarot!" Raditz shrieked in a slight panic while searching his body._**

**_Goku gulped, how'd this guy know about his tail..._**

**_"It was removed...permanently.." He calmly replied, watching as Raditz let out a agitated growl. _**

**_"You idiot! You've lost the source to your true power! Your pathetic how could you let these weak earth dogs do that to you!" An enraged Raditz scowled._**

•••

"True power huh? I'm guessing that's you big fella...but I still don't understand I wish you could talk!" He frowned and crossed his arms as the monkey sat down with a thud, shaking the ground below him.

"Do you know where we are?"

The monkey nodded before pointing at the saiyan and then at his own head.

"Hmm me plus head..do you mean within my mind..?" He smirked as the monkey began to clap happily, his tail swishing around behind him. "Do you know how I can get back to the real world..?"

The large ape whimpered again and turned his back against him with a snort.

"Hey big fella you aren't mad are you? I'm sorry I would play with you but I really got to save my son.." Goku called out watching his tail flicker around. "Is there any way we can do this another time?"

The monkey turned back around to face him and shook his head no as he grabbed hold of his tail again.

"Is it because I don't have my tail anymore that you've been locked away?" His eyes fell as the ape continued to whine.

"I'll grow it back somehow! Can you help me?!" He got into a crouch position and tried powering up, he focused all his energy into his lower back. The monkeys red eyes shone in curiosity to what the male was doing only to fall onto his back and let out a monkey laugh as a

"Pppphhhhbbbbbtt" was heard.

Goku snickered nervously along with him but then frowned. This "monkey" was apart of him and he had no clue. He had be locked away in the depths of his mind because he had no desire to learn/get his tail back. But now he did, it was apart of his being from what his memories told him. It was what showed he was a saiyan that he was capable of more hidden power. Glancing up at the monkey Kakarot smiled as it tilted its large head.

"Well big guy I'm sorry to have had you locked away for so long but from now on we'll fight together as a whole!" Goku grinned as the ape thudded his chest in approval and pointed directly at him. The saiyans eyes widened as a beam blasted its way towards him, blinding him with the intensity of the bright light.

**...Meanwhile...**

Piccolo stiffened as he sensed another high energy level closing, he got into a battle stance, ready to strike if he had too.

"Daddy!" The nameks ears perked at the sound of the child's wail, his eyes darted to the right where the large male let Gohan down and scurry to his father.

"What did you do to my daddy!" Gohan screeched at Piccolo as he shook the unconscious saiyan. He didn't notice the two males glaring at each other teeth bared.

"What have you done to Kakarot?" Raditz growled as the namek scrunched his brows.

"Why should it matter to you?" He retorted, wasn't this the guy Goku was going to fight?

"Cause he's my brother, how dare you harm him you filthy namek!" The larger saiyan growled as he lunged at the other, Piccolo instantly dodged and leapt back.

"Hold on here! He came to train with me because he had to fight you! What kind of brother kidnaps his nephew!" Piccolo sprung back at Raditz, both their hits barely grazing one another.

"Shut up Namekian, you don't know anything about Kakarot!"

"Uncle Raditz!" Gohan yelped as a sudden light engulfed Gokus body, blinding everyone for a few moments, both fighters leapt apart. Not a single sign of sweat on the larger male but Piccolo looked like he was going to drop right then and there! All eyes focused on the fallen male as the light finally dispersed leaving a twitching Kakarot. Gohan nudged his father once again lightly.

"Go..han?" He murmured as his charcoal eyes opened slightly before they shot up wide open and instantly sat up. "Wait where'd the monkey go?!" Goku glanced around only to be more shocked as Gohan wrapped his arms around his neck with a right hug.

"Oh Gohan I'm glad your alright but how.."

"I sensed a powering up saiyan."

Goku immediately stiffened and unhooked the child from him as he kept direct eye contact with his "brother"

"Thanks for bringing Gohan back but I still refuse your offer..."

"Keh! That's not why I'm here Moron, I've got better news for you! Your Prince Charming Vegeta is on his way, I'm guessing in a few months time, say Kakarot how will you and these pathetic earth scum going to fend off two angry saiyans?!" Raditz spat angrily watching both the namek and his brother flinch. Gohan hopped back next to the larger male surprising Goku even more.

"Don't worry dad I'm going to train real hard with Uncle Raditz so I can help too!" He clenched his fists and grinned widely, his innocent eyes not aware of how serious the situation actually was.

Goku crawled back to his feet only to flinch once again at a new appendage. Everyone's eyes widened as Goku spun around revealing a thick, black furred tail. He flicked it back and forth grinning as it did. "Oh man it's been forever since I've had a tail! This is great!"

Raditz arched a brow but grinned, this was a good thing. He had gotten his true saiyan powers back! Piccolo stood there mouth agape for a moment before recovering from the shock. He didn't understand at all what just happened. Gohan on the other hand grinned larger and clapped his hands at the sight.

"How in the world did that happen Goku!" The namek finally spoke bringing Goku out of his joy and into reality. He brought a hand up and entangled his fingers into his wild hair.

"Well I think I was dreaming but this giant monkey came outta no where! We were sort of talking and he said he was me! Well sort of..eh"

Piccolo snickered at the thought of Goku being a monkey, it wouldn't surprise him if he was.

"That's Oozaru, He's your instinct, all of us saiyans have em, the tail goes to show for it." Raditz merely shrugged and crossed his arms. Goku and Piccolo stared at each other before another realization hit them.

"Wait who did you say was coming to earth?"

Long time eh? Sorry D:

Review? 3


End file.
